Where have you been
by destinysdiva89
Summary: Gia has a plan for her family All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Gia Campbell began unbutton her oversized plaid shirt as she raced up the old wooden stairs of her apartment building. She was careful to avoid touching the smoke faded white wallpaper. She had less than an hour to get ready for her night.**

 **She needed a quick shower to wash the smoke smell from her hair. She would not use the bare minimum of makeup. He liked her as natural as possible. Her red and pink box braids were perfect. Gia decided to use the jasmine and vanilla oil which not only smelled great but added a glow to her warm caramel skin. Her nails would need a touch up but she would be perfect. This night would be perfect. Gia promised herself months ago that she was going to save her family no matter the cost.**

 **"** **Where have you been?" The deep voice traveled down the stairwell to her.**

 **Gia sighed as she stomped up the final flight of stairs at her brother Alexander not needing to gage his mood.** **Many people would prefer 'hi' or 'hey' not this one. It was five in the evening. Sun was shining, birds were chirping, the type of day the most men loved to be at the park hitting on girls. So why wasn't he smiling? Why was he hiding in the house?**

 **"** **At work, private party, as you know." She brushed past him and opened the door of the two-bedroom apartment. Her long dark hair cascaded over her shoulder. She wore old denim jeans with a white tank top.**

 **Alexander's folded well-muscled arms across his chest. He stood in the hallway of their just outside their apartment waiting on her return. The mousey woman from down the hall kept peeking out her door at him. Gia flipped her off. All the women in the complex stared at Zander. She guessed he was cute. He definitely had a rock hard body; they went to the gym five times a week. Shoulder length chocolate brown hair and those giant puppy dog eyes made him irresistible to the female sex.**

 **"** **Jason's been looking for you. Johnny's been here twice." He said of her boss and followed her into her bedroom.**

 **"** **I know the birthday party." She opened the closet door and took out a too small red and black plaid skirt, a white shirt she knew would accentuate her ample bosom, and black stilettos.**

 **At nineteen Gia had been dancing at the Club Domino for three years and she was tired of it. She was not going to end up one of those haggard whores, looking twenty years older than she was. She had plans to move up the social ladder and Jason Morgan was going to help her do it.**

 **"** **So it's tonight?" Zander asked from the door. Gia had been planning Morgan's seduction for over a month now. She was determined to have him in her bed, again.**

 **The situation was more difficult because Zander was living with her and no one knew the pair was siblings.**

 **Of course, the fact that he was white with brown hair and brown eyes while she had a warm caramel complexion and brown eyes could have deceived anyone. They looked like lovers to others when in actuality they shared a deadbeat father who, after a drinking binge, raped Gia's sixteen-year old mother. He went to jail. Zander's mother was a prostitute who abandoned him. Gia's mom died during childbirth. Their paternal grandmother, Lucy, raised them. She died in a car accident when Gia was fourteen. They had to hustle ever since. Now, he tended bar and she danced for mobster Michael "Sonny" Corinthos.**

 **"** **Yep, Carly's with Dr. Drake, Robin is in Paris and Sam just slept with his worst enemy. Elizabeth is fucking God knows who. It's the perfect time. He's vulnerable." She packed her bright red duffle bag. "Did you get it?"**

 **He gave her a croaked smile and handed her the tiny vial. "Add it to his drink. It's just enough to loosen him up but keep him in control. Do you want me to give you the shot?"**

 **"** **Yes please," Gia took the tiny vile out of the refrigerator and handed him a fresh needle. Once every night for the last month, they repeated the ritual. "If everything goes right I won't be home tonight."**

 **There was a sudden pounding at the door. Zander sighed before tossing the needle in the trash.**

 **"** **You don't need to do this. We will find a better way." Zander said ignoring the knock.**

 **"** **I told you big brother. You took care of us now it's now it's my turn. Will you watch Sammy for me?" He nodded. She kissed his cheek before opening the door to the waiting guard. "You can lay of the damn door."**

 **Zander shook his head as he watched her push the bag at the thug. Gia had balls. He moved to the window cursing their father with every step. Jason had sent a black limousine. Of course he had. Zander's eyes softened as she slid into the leather confines.**

 **She wanted so much for them. They dropped out of high school when their grandmother died. The state wanted to split them up so they ran away and changed their names. He got them new social security numbers and found them a place to stay. It was a roach-infested motel but it was a roof over their heads. He got a job at a bar and Gia work the food court at the mall until a guard for Sonny Corinthos offered to hook her up at the Catalyst, a strip club. Zander was furious. She was only sixteen when she started but no one checked to make sure her I.D. was valid. Of course she was a hit. Even stone-faced Jason Morgan took notice.**

 **Tonight would not be the first time they were together. When she first started at the club.**

 **Jason had just began climbing the latter within Sonny's organization. Zander knew he was still confused about relationships but he did not care. Gia had a crush on the man. When he asked for sex, she gave it to him in a cheap motel room off some highway. He left her three hundred dollars and enough for a cab ride back to town then he disappeared for a year. When he came back, she was still at the club only they had an addition to their family, Samuel Dean. He looked like a tiny version of his father though no one noticed. Gia arranged to share a sitter with another stripper. It was cheaper and since the other kid was four it was easy. Still, they were struggling. Rent, food, diapers, clothes…she was right if they were going to do this now was the time. Morgan was venerable. Zander just hoped they did not regret it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The moderate sized room was dark and familiar. Gia allowed a small smile as she stepped onto the cream carpet. How many times had she danced in this room for Jason Morgan? She knew the soft gold and brown fabrics on the loveseat. She knew the bar held his favorite beer. The sofa was covered with scotch guard. She thought about the times Jason smiled at one of her jokes on while their hearts slowed. How many people had truly seen him laugh? So had all those nights she danced for him. He never asked for anything more than a simple, sensual dance and conversation.**

" **Mr. Morgan is one his way." The guard said. "You should get ready, Ms. Campbell."**

 **Gia moved through the only door in the room and entered the simple space of the same coloring that held a table, and a cooking area. The large bed faced the open bedroom door. There were two additional doors, one to a bathroom and the other to whatever fantasy Jason had envisioned. Kinky bastard he was. She giggled. Gia had waited for this day and the moment he would arrive.**

 **There was a bottle of whiskey in the middle of the table and two glasses. She emptied the half contents of the vile she carried between her breasts into one of the glasses and swirled it around. Then she added what remained to the second glass. Gia quickly changed into the clothes she bought with her and situated herself on the bed. All she had to do was wait.**

 **Jason stopped outside of the room, his cell phone at his ear. Elizabeth was upset with Lucky again. The young woman wanted to come over and** _ **discuss**_ **things. Translation he'd get her off and she would suddenly remember that she loved Lucky. He refused. It was his birthday and he was going to celebrate with a night of wild sex like he and Carly had only tonight he was doing it with Gia Campbell.**

 **Gia Campbell. The young woman lay on the bed with a wicked smile on her face.**

" **Elizabeth, I need to go." He closed the cell phone and walked into the room. A decanter of whiskey sat on the table. He did not bother reading the note, it was from Sonny. The enforcer quickly poured two glasses. He swallowed one and handed the other to the girl lying on the bed. She slammed hers back. Jason watched her lick her red lips. He liked that she was as eager for him as he was for her. Elizabeth was willing also but she was scared of him. She constantly complained that he was too big. Not Gia, she took all that he had and begged for more.**

 **He watched Gia lick her lips again as he took off his clothes. She looked nice in the clothes she chose for the night.**

 **Gia watched silently as he walked to the closet and retrieved a black garment bag. His heavy cock jutted out before him. Jason took his time sliding into the silky blue boxers. Her smile widdened as he tucked his rock hard member into the confined space. He hurried with the white shirt, blue tie, black slacks, and matching suit coat as if he changed his mind about teasing her.**

" **You want me baby?" She whispered once he was dressed. "Come and get it."**

" **I want the full fantasy, Gia" He demanded moving closer. Waves of masculine power reverberated from him. Gia let her hungry eyes roam over his muscled frame.**

" **Damn," she groaned deep in her throat. This may be a set up but she would not deny her attraction to the man.**

 **His silver gun appeared in his hand. She hadn't even seen him take it out or noticed where he put it. Without hesitation, she took the weapon, placing it in the nightstand as Jason opened the door to the next room.**

 **Gia whistled softly as she entered the room. He had certainly gone all out. Jason had a variety of desires. Today was student and teacher. The chalk board included a lesson. The math was wrong but it was the thought that counted. She certainly could not wait for her punishment.**

" **I'm not sure what I did wrong Mr. Morgan." She said taking the seat nearest the desk. Gia watched as he shuffled his papers and take his own wooden chair. The desk was almost too small for his bulky frame but suited their purposes.**

 **Jason added a pair of gold rimmed glasses then looked down his eagle straight nose, took a breath, and spoke in a husky growl. "Once again Ms. Campbell, you are in violation of school uniform rules. Superior grades do not mean you can break the rules when you please."**

 **Gia giggled, moving from her seat so that Jason could see all of her costume.**

" **What exactly is wrong sir?" She asked, standing with her legs a slightly open and one hand on her hip. She moved a little closer. "I'm wearing a skirt and blouse; my little tie, and the best shoes I could find, sir. Anyway, rules are for losers. Don't you get tired of following rules?"**

" **Yes." He said almost breathlessly. Gia smiled. A quick look around the small space brought her faux backpack into view. With her back to Jason, she bent forward at the waist ensuring he saw a hint of red lace panties, a perfect match the bra he could clearly see through her thin shirt. He began again, his voice coming out low and almost as a growl. "Ms. Campbell…"**

 **Gia stood and turned to look at him, "Yes sir?"**

" **You know the school code includes underwear as well?" He said. Gia saw his lips twitch. Poor Jason, he was lost and did not know it. "I just saw yours are not to code."**

" **Are you positive sir? Don't you think you should take a closer look, just to be certain?" Gia flashed him a wicked grin. Leaning back against her desk she crossed her ankles allowing him to take in the long silky legs he loved. She purred. Jason fucking loved that purr. Gia uncrossed her legs invitingly. "I don't like to be called a bad girl without a good reason."**

 **Jason stood and walked towards her. His hand slipped between her legs and raised her skirt. Sure enough, they were barely there red lace panties. He stroked the inside of her leg as she gave a little shiver. He did not smile when he heard her breath become a little shorter. This was what he wanted. "Those are not regulation panties Ms. Campbell. I'm afraid you're going to have to remove them." Gia smiled brighter as she stood. Her breast brushed again is arm. She lifted her skirt and pulled the panties down slowly, mischievously, exposing her bare skin bit by bit. Jason took in every second until she was on full display and the panties were around her ankles.**

" **What are we going to do, sir?" She started undoing her shirt until the bra was revealed to him. "I'm afraid my bra isn't regulation either. Should I take this off too?"**

 **Gia began to remove the shirt but Jason stepped forward pinning her between him and the desk. His strong hand held her arms behind her back. She could feel his hard throbbing cock under his trousers and she looked down at it smiling before looking up at him again. She opened her mouth to say something but Jason covered hers in a hard, unyielding kiss, eliciting a hungry moan.**

" **Mr. Morgan," She whispered pulling away from him. "I've never…"**

" **I think the only way you're going to learn to respect rules is with a good hard punishment." He said stabbing her thigh with his erection. He still held her arms behind her with one hand while using the other to feel her slit. It was wet and smooth. He grinned feeling her shiver again under his touch.**

" **Yes." She said breathlessly. He bent down and kissed her again, his finger circled and teased her clit. He released her arms. They immediately wrapped tightly around his thick neck, pressing her ripe young body up against his. Her tongue desperately pushed against his lips. He opened his mouth, greeting her tongue with his.**

 **Gia groaned in frustration when he pulled away. "Don't forget…"**

 **Gia rolled her eyes only to receive a hard whack on her bare bottom. "Remember your first time. Take me there."**

 **Gia almost smiled at him instead she liked this memory. The room he did claim her virginity. She remembered the excited fear and adrenaline. She remembered his lust and need. Fuck, she wanted that again.**

 **Her gaze fell to his polished leather shoes. "But I'm scared. I wanted this to be perfect."**

" **I think you're perfect." He said quietly in that deep sexy voice that tickled her nether regions. Her cheeks flushed as he stood watching, assessing her, silently communicating his need. Gia swallowed hard, mimicking the actions of her virgin self as Jason slowly moved nearer to her. "Are you afraid?"**

" **Yes," she answered honestly twisting her hands in front of her semi naked body. She tried to think of something to say, but she needed him to take her hard.**

 **Gia turned and hurried to the window hoping for air to cool her heated skin. She hoped she looked innocent and scared but too soon she could feel him moving on her again. Darn why didn't he just f*ck her? "Look at me." He commanded. Blue eyes held brown in the glass. "It's sex. I'm good at it. It will hurt at first but then it will be better." His breath caressed her skin. His muscled form pressed against her. Slowly…deliberately, his lips touched her burning flesh, her body tensed involuntarily. She could not move, not that she wanted to. Was it so wrong to want this man? The man she was scamming.**

 **Jason was beautiful, intelligent, dangerous, and fucking rich. He was standing right behind her. His strong hands gripped her waist forcing her to face him. He lifted his finger to her jaw tracing the line of her neck, down the center of her collarbone finally resting on her heavy cleavage. Gia flushed as her nipples hardened to diamonds. Her lungs constricted painfully. Jason's eyes never left hers. "I will make it better."**

 **Her eyes closed of their own volition. She felt lips caressing her neck causing spasms then those perfect lips were gone. Gia groaned aloud. It took a moment before she could open her eyes and look at him. Jason had momentarily dropped all pretenses. Before her was the wild, hungry man she remembered.**

 **Slowly, she stumbled from her haze to realize she was being dragged through the connecting door again.**

" **I want to see you. Take off your clothes Gia."**

 **A flash heated her entire body. He waited patiently with that blank expression as she lifted shaking hands to tug at the shirt all the while public enemy number one watched it drift to the floor.**

" **The rest," he murmured, eyes sweeping over the rise and fall of luscious curves. Almost defiantly, Gia pushed her skirt off her hips. He sighed again. "You are beautiful."**

 **Yet another blush warmed her skin. Unable to meet Jason's gaze in her vulnerable state, Gia lowered her eyes only to find his sizable erection straining against his designer jeans. She just felt a shiver of anticipation.**

" **Come here." Closing her eyes for a moment, Gia gathered her courage. When she opened them, Jason was still sitting on the bed staring at her; a small, intimidating smile molded his lips.**

" **Just fall…" She muttered remembering her grandmother's words when she asked about falling in love.**

 **Again she remembered their first encounter. She remembered pushing forward on shaky legs until she stood before him. The sound of her pounding heart filled her ears. "Ahhh…"**

 **Gia gasped when he thrust his hand between her legs. His eyes not leaving her face as he stroked his fingers between her plump lips. Gia closed her eyes and shuddered as his fingers found the entrance to her body, teasing then testing her.**

" **Please..."**

" **Please what?" he asked, one long, thick finger thrust inside of her, making her gasp. Flying fuck that he could still do this to her body.**

 **She covered her face with her hands, unable to stop a low moan. "Please... Jesus…Jason…"**

 **Pulling his finger out from between her thighs. Slowly she looked at him. He grinned again watching the heat rise in her face as he sucked her juices from his finger. "Mmmmmm…"**

 **Swallowing convulsively Gia watched wide eyed as he reached down to unbutton his slacks.**

" **Jason..." She could not stop the exclamation as his erection thrust out at her. Long, thick, and impossibly hard with a purplish head that was already oozing. "It won't fit."**

" **On your knees Gia." It was so easy get lost in the feelings she had at their first meeting. Part of her wanted to run but with Jason's dark gaze boring into her, she found herself falling in front of him. He threaded his fingers in her hair and pulling her reluctant mouth towards his cock. "I'm going to make this good for you, but I need you first."**

 **Was he reliving their first time together? The young beauty moaned allowing him to thrust of the head of his cock between her painted red lips. Gia looked up at him with wide brown eyes.**

 **The mushroom head rested at the entrance of her mouth. She knew this part well. Gia flicked it with her tongue tasting the salty pre-cum then licking the velvety soft head. Jason released his own moan pulling her slowly downwards, sliding more of him into her mouth. Performing oral sex always made her feel both feminine and powerful. Inhaling his uniquely pungent, musky male scent further excited her.**

 **Jason had a firm hold on her head as he began was thrusting his hips upwards every time he forced her mouth down on him. She grasped the base of his cock to keep herself from gagging. He was fucking her mouth. It was rough and hard with humiliation piled on top of shame yet she loved it. His touch was primal, nothing like the girlish daydreams of a gentle almost fearful touch.**

 **Her body was throbbing, aching, wishing that he would just touch her anywhere but her head. The space between her legs felt empty without that long finger inside of her and her inner thighs were slick with her juices as she rubbed them together in an effort to relieve the needy pressure. Her head bobbed her breasts bounced, hard nipples begged to rub against something. She desperately wanted to touch herself but she could not ruin the fantasy for him.**

 **The spurt of creamy foam filled her mouth, his cock pulsing against the back of her throat. She listened to the satisfied grunts as hot fluid poured over her lips and she swallowed desperately. Something she had first done with him.**

 **Gia remembered wanting to spit it out the first time. All the same she was gasping for breath when he finally released her head.**

 **Her breath came in short gasps. She heard the bell tinkle then he smiled. Gia's eyes focused on the collar and cuffs in his hands. "I want to play a new game. This may hurt a little…"**

 **When Gia woke the next morning, she was naked and alone in the bed. Zander was right about the drug she was not hung over. Slightly bruised, sore and very satisfied. She stretched thinking how the enforcer was a talented man and much better than he was three years earlier.**

 **Jason was gone. She heard him leave a few moments before. She looked around the room and spotted the used condom in the trash. Checking again she smiled when she discovered there was only one. The desperate girl ran her hand over her flat stomach. She would need to wait two weeks to see if it worked. If it did, Sammy and Zander would never want for anything again.**

 **There was a knock at the door. Gia slid her aching body from the bed, securing a fluffy white robe around her, then opened it to find the guards gone and Emily standing there. "I need a fix."**

 **Gia looked at the girl. She was hurting. She had already begun to shake. "I don't have anything but I know who does."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason pulled wiped the last of Gia's lip stick from his neck. He adjusted his leather jacket. It was a good night. His time with Gia was always good. She listened and was attentive or she pretended to be.**

 **He knew she had a boyfriend and a kid. He had seen her at the park with the little boy. Sammy, he was a cute kid and she loved him. Jason could tell by the way she held him. They were having a picnic when he saw them. They looked so happy. Jason almost approached them but Zander walked up and the little boy glowed.**

 **He wanted that. He wanted a family like that with children who were excited to see him.**

" **Jason, we were trying to reach you." Max intercepted Jason as he stepped off the elevator.**

 **Jason swallowed the memory. "I, ugh, I dropped my phone. What's wrong?"**

 **Max moved to the roof door at the end of the hall. "Emily came to see you. Jack said she did not look right and ran to the roof but the door is locked. I was not sure if I should worry. I know she broke up with that Juan kid. She likes going to the roof to think."**

" **I can do it. I know I can. I can fly, I can fly…" They heard through the door.**

" **Move," Jason demanded as he lifted his foot. It took two kicks before it flew open.**

" **Ahh, I can fly." Emily twirled on the ledge of Jason's penthouse. Her loose shirt sailed behind her.** **"I can do it. I know I can. I can fly, I can fly, I can fly away from everybody."**

 **Jason pushed through the door. "Emily!"**

 **He swallowed his fear looking at his petite form inches away. It might as well been feet. He looked for anything that he could hold onto. Her hair was in a messy bun. The coat though open was too short for him to reach in time.**

" **I can fly, just like a bird in the sky. I wanna fly!" She smiled as she slowly twirled on the ledge.**

 **Jason felt his body go cold. She was too near the edge for him to reach her. "Emily, I need you to come to me"**

 **He cringed when her sudden stop made her wobble. "Jason you want to fly with me?"**

 **Jason inched closer to his sister. "Emily, come to me, please."**

" **I'm really glad you're up here with me Jason. You can tell the whole family how graceful I was flying." She said.**

" **Emily please…It's my birthday. Gracella made cake."**

" **Oh, lets fly for your birthday." She said spinning again.**

" **Emily no…" He begged.**

" **Mom? Jason, it's my mom." Her face lit up. "Yes mommy, I want to fly."**

" **Emily…"**

" **It's so beautiful."**

" **Emily," Jason called to her. "Fly to me."**

" **No that's not fun." She scoffed, pushing strands of her dark hair from her face. "You're like Gia. She was no fun either but I found my own. Now watch."**

" **Emily!" Jason managed to grab her hand just as she leaned forward from the twenty-story building. He held her by one arm. Max gripped his waist preventing him from plunging over himself. "Emily don't move."**

" **Don't forget to tell everyone I did it okay?" She said. Jason held her tighter when she began to squirm. "Why did you stop me?"**

" **Emily give me your other hand." He shouted.**

" **No, I can fly. Let me go, nothing will happen." She wiggled more.**

" **Jason?" The door flew open.**

" **Johnny get her hand." Jason said.**

" **No let me fly!" Emily said.**

" **Pull her up!"She was so heavy.**

" **Let me go!" Emily twisted more.**

 **Jason pulled back. "Max, grab her."**

" **No! Jason, I'm scared. Please, let me fly."She screamed as the trio pulled her in. Emily crumpled to the floor.**

" **Emily what did you take?" Jason demanded. "Her pulse is racing. Call 911."**

" **What?" Emily sat up. "Where am I?"**

" **Emily what did you take?"**

" **I'm not some flipped out junkie on drugs. Let me go…let me…" Her chest heaved. She gripped Jason's jacket as she fell into his arms.**

" **Emily!" Jason pulled her against him. Sweat poured out from her small body. She shook as if she was freezing. Her breathing stopped. "Call 911."**

" **We have an eighteen year old girl. She is not breathing we think she has been using drugs. Yes, we are performing CPR. No I don't know what she is taking." Johnny looked at Jason. "There is a truck down the street they are outside the building."**

 **Jason checked for a pulse before starting chest compressions again. He heard a tiny gasp. The enforcer waited until she took a second breath then a third. He held her hand silently encouraging her to breathe again.**

 **The paramedics arrived. "Step back please."**

 **Jason stood back as they began to work. It didn't take them long to get his sister on the stretcher.**

" **Find out who did this." He ordered Johnny quietly, following the emergency workers to the elevator.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **She is taking all these risks man." Zander maneuvered the tattered, second hand stroller along the park path** **with his friend Yuri Zhirkov. He nodded to the couple setting up their picnic just off the pathway. Sammy loved this park. It had ducks and geese even this late in the season. Although it was a few miles away from their apartment he and Gia tried to bring the toddler once or twice a week. "She wants to protect us but I think she will get hurt. Jason Morgan is not the person you should screw with."**

 **Zander looked over at the man with sad, somber eyes. A man in his mid-thirties with medium brown-blonde hair that hung messily down over his face and shoulders shielding his hazel eyes from the afternoon sun walked next to Zander. Yuri was a tall, slender, very stout Russian. His face was sculpted like a Greek gods. He had defined cheeks that were ever covered with stubble no matter how often he shaved. He wore faded jeans, old steel toe boots, a white t-shirt under a blue denim jacket, and no man born had ever stood with such serene calm as he.**

 **Yuri walked next to him with his hands behind his back. His face was serious as if he considered Zanders every word.**

 **He was smart, not just book smart but he understood the life they led. He knew what it meant to struggle not like Jason or Sonny. Yuri had almost died in a fire and survived. He lost family. He respected Zander and listened when he spoke.**

 **Zander secretly wished Gia would give up on Jason and give Yuri a chance. Yuri would be a great father to Sammy and a great friend to Zander.**

 **Yuri stared over the pond ahead of them. Zander ignored a glistening wet in his eye.**

" **My sister, Agafonika Ludmila Irina Zhirkova," he smiled. "A big name for a tiny girl."**

 **Zander shared his grin. "I remember her picture. She looked fierce."**

" **Yes, she was." Yuri said with a sigh. "She was the youngest of us all, four strapping brothers, but she was our protector. If papa yelled at us she would yell back. If we fought the boys in the neighborhood she fought them to avenge us."**

 **Zander looked skeptical. "That tiny girl who was maybe four eleven bet up kids like you?"**

 **Yuri nodded. "Yes, with a little back up."**

" **Wait, let me guess, she fought and threatened and you were in the shadows making sure she was not hurt?"**

" **Yes, that is what family is." Zander nodded his understanding. "Gia does what she must to keep you and Sammy safe. She takes her clothes off for me she does not like to make sure you are safe. You in turn guard her and Sammy. You are family. Fierce, powerful, and not willing to give into fear. You fight for each other."**

" **So in her mind what she is doing makes sense?"**

" **Yes," He smiled.**

" **You like her." Zander said. "Don't deny it. I've seen the way you look at her."**

 **Yuri offered him a half smile. "The first time I saw her she was walking out of** _ **that**_ **club. I thought it as waste of a beautiful woman. Then I saw her with Sammy. I saw her love and compassion. Her protectiveness but most of all the pleasure she took in being his mother."**

" **You love her." Zander said matter-of-factly. "Gia is easy to love. If I lose her…"**

" **If you did not have each other you would have been destroyed under the weight of your lives. You could work sixty hours a week for the horrible motel room."**

" **Gia made it better. She found a way to get rid of most of the bugs." Zander smiled at the memory of coming home to the younger girl cooking canned soup and sandwiches. It was all they could afford until they had enough money for the I.D.'s.**

" **And you made it better for me." Her voice was soft. Zander did not turn knowing he would find tears in her eyes. "But everything I did was a waste."**

 **Zander turned then. Gia held out a manila folder. The Estate of Lucy Bledsoe was stamped in red. "Gia?"**

" **I did a search of our old names." She whispered as she moved to look at Sammy who had fallen asleep. "She owned the land and a house. There was also rental property worth over a half a million dollars."**

" **Half…"**

" **We need to claim it this week or it goes to the state." She said.**

" **How are we going to get there?" He asked.**

" **Brother Comrade here has a Winnebago." She raised her eyebrow. "We have I.D's. I took care of that a few months ago. I kept our birth certificates and social security cards."**

" **Gia…" Zander protested.**

" **No," She glared at him. "I can't do this anymore. We deserve better and we are going to get it. We are going to quite that crappy club and your BFF is going to help us. Jason pays good. I can fund the trip there and back but we need to leave tonight."**

 **Yuri frowned. "There is danger?"**

" **I just have a bad feeling. We need to be gone." She whispered.**

 **Yuri turned to Zander with a frown. "Gia and Sammy will stay with me. Go to the apartment and pack a few thing."**

" **I have a stash bag packed for us at Jessica's." She gave him a side look. "I knew this thing with Jason might fall apart."**

" **You were prepared." Zander agreed. "We can't leave tonight. Yuri has a job too."**

 **Gia swung to face her brother. "You brought Yuri into our family. You said we can trust him. Either he is family or he isn't there is no in between. Are you with us or not?"**

 **Yuri tried not to smile. She was fierce. "I am in."**

" **Good, we need to clean out Yuri's death trap and town for leave for a few weeks."**

 **The trio walked away quietly discussing their plans.**

" **Is it her?" A man walked around the corner and watch the girl walk away.**

" **I think so." The woman confirmed as she scrolled through the pictures on her mobile phone. "We need a DNA sample."**

" **What about the boy?" He stared at Zander's dark head.**

" **Still we need a DNA sample."**

" **Get what you need. I need proof." He said.**

 **The woman slowly stood. "What about the child?"**

" **What about the child?" The man said. "He means nothing."**


	5. Chapter 5

"She is struggling for each breath." Jason stood just outside the cubical staring at his sister as she struggled for each breath. By his side the mob boss seemed delicate in compression to his best friend. They were opposite's. One was tall, muscular, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His counterpart was of average height, strong build, with black hair, brown eyes, and dimples that women loved. Sonny was his best friend and he loved Emily as much as Jason did. "It's not right that she has to work so hard. It's not right that she can't breathe."

He heard the click clack of heels on the ground. Monica, Alan and Ned Quatermaine hurried down the hall. Monica wore a blue knee length dress with a blue jacket. Her husband, Alan, and nephew, Ned, wore simple black tuxes. "Jason, we were at a charity event in New York when some man named Johnny called. The connection was terrible, all we heard was you were in the hospital. Obviously you're fine."

He glanced at Sonny. "Emily came to my place last night. She was high. She tried to jump off the roof. They are working to keep her stable."

Ned pulled his hand across his face. "Oh my God."

Sonny stepped forward. "Jason caught her but she collapsed and stopped breathing. He did CPR."

Alan glared. "Why are you here? Was it one of your goons selling her drugs?"

"Sonny does not sale drugs." Jason sighed the sigh of a man who said something a thousand times and would say it a thousand more.

"I'm trying to find out who is moving drugs in my territory." Sonny said.

"I don't care who gave her the drugs. What did they say?" Monica asked turn to the cubical.

Jason folded his arms across his chest. "She's stable and breathing on her own. They are running tests but they will not let us in the room."

"God, all this time." Ned said. "This can't be the first time she's tried drugs."

Alan blistered slightly. "You don't know that."

"Alan, think about her behavior these last months. Staying out half the night, drinking, irritability…" Ned grunted.

Alan turned on him. "She's a teenager. She is allowed to have reckless moments."

Monica took her husband's arm. "But this one almost cost Emily her life. How could I let this happen?"

Sonny tucked his hands in his pockets. "It's easy to miss things when you aren't looking for them."

Alan continued to glare at the mob boss. "Why are you here?"

"Someone is selling drugs in my territory. I need to find out who did it before someone dies." Sonny said.

"Look Monica, a thug with a conscience." Alan said.

"If Sonny can stop this from happening to another family then let him." Ned said.

Bobbie Spencer pulled the curtain back and smiled at her best friend. "Monica, sweet heart, I'm sorry. Tony gave the okay for you and Alan to see Emily."

" Thank you Bobbie." Monica rushed past her.

Alan nodded. "Thank you."

Sonny sighed as he looked for some comfort he could offer his friend. He took a seat in the far corner and waited until Jason joined him. Sonny nodded to the at the cherry blossom wallpaper.

"I like this." He said. "I like the Asian theme. It's soothing."

"Emily helped pick it out during the renovations." Jason said "She came to the penthouse every day after school with these samples. When she finally chose this one…she was proud."

They sat in silence.

"It feels like we've been here forever." Sonny stared at his hands. "I hate this place. It holds too many memories, you know? Stone and the drugs. He-he fought his addiction only to succumb to HIV. Robin found out she had HIV two floors up from here. Carly lost my son. Sam lost my daughter. I really hate hospitals."

Jason did not move. He thought about Sam lying in her bed after being shot by Manny. He should have killed Manny for that. No he and Sam were fighting their way back to each other.

"Boss?" Johnny stopped in front of Sonny. "Word is Emily stopped to see Gia Campbell not long after you left. Our guy says she is not the supplier but she might be selling on the side. I tried tracking her down but Gia and her boyfriend left town this morning with their kid. No one knows where they went to but the sitter, Maria, said they will be back in two weeks."

"Is Gia dealing?" Sonny asked.

"We don't know." John said honestly.

"This girl has worked with us for three years. Why don't we have any information on her or that low life boyfriend?" Sonny demanded.

Johnny looked from Sonny to Jason before lifting his shoulders. "Zander is back ground noise and Gia…Gia is eye candy."

Jason suppressed a sharp retort. Gia was more than eye candy. She was kind. She listened. She was pliable in bed. His lust hid the truth. Jason heard the click clack of high heels on the floor before Monica rounded the corner. He stood. "Find the dealer."

"She's stable." She said. The woman looked older then her years. "Tony reran the test and Emily tested positive for tetrahydrocannabinol, PCP and some an opioid, we are assuming its heroin but that test has not finalized. She has track marks between her toes and fingers. She's been addicted for a while. We ordered an EKG. How could I have missed this? She was begging for help and we didn't see it? I should have seen it with A.J., Alan, and me having addictions. You find them Jason and make them pay for what they did to my baby."

He nodded but did not try to comfort her. He had been angry with himself. He was Sonny's enforcer. How did he miss this? Elizabeth told Johnny that Gia was a dealer. Jason ignored the woman. She knew he wanted Gia in his bed. Regret ate at him. If it was true he was going to make an example out of her and her boyfriend.

Jason watched Stan Johnson hurry down the hall. The young computer genius was about five nine with light skin and an afro too large for Sonny's taste. Jason knew he would not want to disturb the family but Sonny demanded a report today and Stan would deliver.

"Jason, Dr. Quatermaine, I'm sorry about Emily." Jason gave him a brief nod. Monica walked away without acknowledging him. Stan turned to Sonny. "I think have a lead on them. I think they're still together. I want to confirm their identity before I tell you who it might be; I need a DNA sample."

"What are you going to test it against?" He asked.

"I have their DNA. Their last guardian registered them for the Ident-A- Kid push they had several years ago. An experiment was to take DNA sample from each of the children and store it in case they disappeared. I need Mike's and Bobbies now. In a few weeks I can tell you if they are Mike's children."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Sonny touched Jason's shoulder before he followed the young black man.

Jason was happy for his friend. Sonny had been looking for his younger siblings for two years. Mike came to him one night and offered a drunken confession. He had a relationship with the boy's mother. Mike named him Cole. She dumped the child at his mother, Lucy's. His daughter would be nineteen now. He did not know her name. He was dead drunk when he had sex with the mother. The girl's father caught them together. Mike was arrested. The next night he discovered she was under age. Mike served six years in prison. When he was released, he tried to find the kids but they were lost in the system. His next confession shocked Sonny. Cole's mother was Bobbie Spencer.

Bobbie tearfully admitted the truth when Sonny confronted her. She gave up two children not one. She was addicted and went to rehab to get sober. Lucy offered to care for Cole but after her 90 day stint, she came back for him and he was gone. Lucy said the state took him. Bobbie knew now the boy was in Shrive Port, Mississippi visiting an aunt. When she returned, after discovering the truth, the family had moved.

He knew Mike was desperate to find his children, just like he was desperate to find the dealer who poisoned his sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gia smiled as she glanced at the man next to her. Yuri sat intent on the Cosmopolitan magazine in his lap.**

" **I remember when I met you." she said.**

 **She met him in the park the day after she confirmed her meeting with Jason. A drunk was harassing her when Yuri chased him off. They sat on a bench that over looked a lake. She could not explain why she felt so safe with him. She knew she loved his deep baritone voice and Russian accent chilled her. He was kind but she would never tell him. It would expose too much.**

" **Thank you." She whispered.**

" **Why are you walking through the park alone?" Yuri asked.**

 **Her back stiffened. "I like walking alone."**

" **The man who walks you home at night. Who is he?" She gave him a sharp look. "I work at the office building across the street from your club. I see you leave every night after you dance. My boss thinks you are lovers, but I know you are not."**

 **She relaxed. "How do you know?"**

" **If he was your lover he would never stop touching you." The curious man stroked her cheek. "When I am your lover, I will not stop touching you."**

 **Gia gasped at the passion in his eyes. It was more than lust; there was something she did not recognize. She blushed again. No man had ever spoken to her with understanding. She was not someone for him to use. They sat and watched the fading sun. "Come, I will see you home."**

 **He took her hand in his and walked her the eight blocks to her apartment. His long frame fit nicely next to hers. She asked if he wanted to come up. He simply shook his head no. He turned to leave after she walked into the building.**

" **Wait," She called, hurrying down the six stairs. "I don't know your name."**

" **Yuri, I am called Yuri." He smiled brightly. His slightly crooked teeth gave him an even more rugged look. "I will meet you at the park tomorrow; go in your home where you are safe."**

 **Zander watched from the window as she ran back inside. Yuri looked up and nodded to the younger man. He closed the curtain and waited for Gia to tell him what happened. That entire night she cooed about her new guy. Her older brother was surprised when she told him Yuri refused to have sex with her. Most men would beg for an invitation to Gia's bed.**

 **Yuri was a different man. He accepted her even after she told him all the ugly things she had done. He came to visit her every night after Sammy went to bed. He said it was not proper to take a role as Sammy's father until she was sure she wanted to be with him.**

" **How are you today my dove?" He asked and brought her a coffee from the little stand near the club. She smiled shyly. "Pretty girl like you should smile always." He said almost shyly. He took one of her long braids in his hand and twirled it in his fingers. "A pretty girl like you should always be happy."**

" **I haven't been happy since my grandmother died." She whispered. She watched was he took her braid in his mouth and sucked the end of it. "Can you make me happy?"**

 **He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Come here tonight and we will have dinner in the park. I will bring you flowers and a sweet treat then we will take a carriage ride. This is good for you. A man must show you that he cares for you before you take him to your bed. Your father should have told you this when you were a child."**

" **My father is in jail. He raped my mother. It's just me and my brother now."**

" **Leave the past where it belongs." He said not looking up. "We will answer these questions in this book. First question…"**

" **Okay, go." Gia alternated between starring at the road and the man sitting next to her. He seemed normal. She did not pick up any crazy vibes from him and her meter was top notch. Maybe she heard wrong. He had a heavy accent she could have been mistaken. Zander and Sammy were sleeping. They were whispering. She miss heard him. "What? What did you just ask me?"**

" **If you could live in any year in the 1800's what year would it be? You must remain in the country you are living in right now." He repeated. "See? Here, it says it here in the magazine."**

" **If that ain't the whitest question I have ever heard." She snapped.**

" **What is wrong with the question?" Yuri asked knitting his eyebrows together.**

" **Yuri, the 1800's?" She gapped. "In the United States?"**

" **Yes?" He raised a bushy eye brow.**

" **Black people did not do well in the 1800's in the United States." She answered. "I think we should skip that question."**

 **He nodded. "Okay, if you were on a deserted island three things what would you take with you?"**

" **Hmmm, a stone that stays hot to cook. I know there is no such thing but you did not say it had to exist." He laughed. "A feather bed because I'm not sleeping on the floor and a genie to give me whatever else I need. You?"**

" **If it does not need to be real." Yuri sobered. "I would want my mother's Kulebyaka. My sister's song whenever I wanted to hear it. And my father's voice when he told me stories."**

" **What is Kulebyaka?" Gia asked.**

" **Kulebyaka is a hot pie in a pastry shell. It is oblong shape. My mother decorated hers with flowers and birds. It had salmon, basmati, mushrooms,**

 **onion, eggs, fresh dill and parsley. It was the best food I have ever tasted."**

" **I hope Sammy thinks of me that way one day." She said.**

" **He will." Yuri said with certainty.**

" **My grandmother made the best apple cobbler." She said with a soft smile.**

" **What is your best dish?" He asked with a smile.**

" **Zander loves my tamale pie." She answered softly. "It was the first dish I made when we were on our own. I remember reading the recipe while I was at school. We got a food box and nothing matched. We had Jiffy mix, eggs, sour cream, cream corn and a lot of other things that made no since. We had ten dollars between us and got hamburger and onions. It was the last meal we had in our house. DFS were came for us and placed us in different foster homes. It took months for us to find out where the other was. Zander found me and we ran."**

" **No, you found me." Zander said as he knelt between the worn leather seats. "She broke into the cities system and found me. The family I was with were brutal. I was tired and weak. They locked me the barn. The night Gia came I was amazed. Here was this ten-year-old girl, she was a tiny slip of a thing, she appeared outside of the barn window. She raised it just enough. It groaned and squeaked. It wasn't even locked. I tried to escape using the door and digging from the floor into the but I never tried the window."**

 **She laughed. "You were never not the brightest light in the house."**

" **This is family. You found a way when there was none." He nodded. "I would like to eat this tamale pie."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dr. Patrick Drake, neurosurgeon extraordinaire. He was handsome, tall with black hair and brown eyes. He was every woman's dream except the woman he loved.**

 **Loved, past tense, Robin stole everything from him. Their life, their love, their child. Emma died because of Robin's denial and her postpartum depression. He could not understand how he could lie to him. He never had a chance to hold her, read her stories or tell him he loved her.**

 **Her lies made things clear. He spent years running away from his true desires. he wanted a family, children, and he was going to get what he wanted today.**

" **Hi, hi, hi, sorry I'm late." Carly hurried down the stone stairs of the stone house. "Why did you want to meet here? Not that it is not a great house. I could not have decorated it better myself. I mean look at the garden and pool. Wow this would be a great place to raise a family."**

" **Thank you. We are here because we need to talk and no one would disturb us here and I needed to ask if you were serious about finding a good father for Michael and Morgan."**

" **Of course I'm serious." Carly pulled off her shoes and sat on the stone stair that led to an empty pool. "Sonny, Jax…they were the worst mistakes I have ever made. They use me as a pawn in their ongoing games. After the In Vitro Fertilization fiasco and Sonny find out he was not Morgan's father. Not to mention Michael over hearing the venom Sonny directed towards me, that drove me to seek therapy for me and Michael. I want something for my son's that I never had…stability."**

" **Carly, the reason I left town after Emma's funeral." He sat down heavily next to her. "Emma, was my daughter. I overheard Robin telling Mac."**

" **And Robin kept it from you? That sanctimonious bitch."**

" **It made me think about what I wanted out of my life." He looked at her. "We know that we are compatible. The sex was…amazing. Michael and Morgan like me. I am stable but more than anything I am Morgan's father."**

" **Excuse me?" Carly gaped.**

 **Patrick took a sheet of paper from his pocket. "I went looking for proof that I was Emma's father and I found this."**

 **Carly stared at the paper refusing to take the paper. "Don't tell me."**

" **Morgan is my son." He said quietly. "Robin found out the truth and ran the test but never said anything."**

" **She did this? After all the crying about me lying to A.J. she lied about Emma and Morgan?" Carly jumped to her feet. "Are you kidding me?"**

" **Carly, Robin is not the issue here."**

" **She isn't?" Carly demanded. "That bitch…"**

" **Carly, I want a life with my son." Patrick grabbed her shoulders. "Not just visitation I want to tuck him in at night and read him stories."**

" **This is not happening." Carly said.**

" **It is and it is insane." Patrick pulled his hand across his face. "But we are a good match. We respect each other. We want the same things. I want my son. I love Michael. If we try and take our time. We can build a good life for them."**

" **This is insane." Carly began. Her phone rings. "Sonny not now…what? You can't do that. Because you are not Morgan's father. Yes I know who it is. No Sonny, I am not lying. You know what I can't deal with this now."**

 **Patrick took her phone and pressed the end key. "Let me guess. Sonny is suing for custody of the boys."**

" **Yes," Carly wiped a tear from her eye. "I can't do this anymore."**

" **We are getting married." Patrick said flatly. "I planned to present the idea then relentlessly pursue you until you gave in but I am not giving Sonny the chance to raise my boys."**

" **Your boys?" She looked into his eyes.**

" **Yes, Michael will be raised with my name. I will be a good father to them and eventually we will have more children."**

" **I have been married for everything but love more times than I can remember." Carly said. "I don't want to do that again."**

" **We are not in love but I will court you until you fall in love with me." He said. "I even bought us a house that I can barely afford."**

" **You bought this for us?" Carly looked around the garden.**

" **Yes, all you need to do is say yes." He took her hand.**

" **Yes but this has to be forever Dr. Drake. I can't disappointment Michael again." Carly said.**

" **Forever, let me show you our house. Tomorrow we can tell the boys and go to the courthouse." Patrick said as he looked into her eyes. "We will make this work Carly."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gia was happy to be home. It took two weeks to sale their grandmothers house and they had more money than they knew what to do with. 385,000 dollars for the property in Kings County and another 150,000 dollars for the home. She forgot about their scheme. They could get a house of their own and go to school like they planned. Sammy could go to a decent daycare.**

 **The best news was discovering Lucy had a houseboat. They knew she sold the junker she owned when they were kids but when the attorney told them about the new boat they almost screamed with excitement. The boat we ten years old and meant to be a rental. She and Zander would keep it for their home until Yuri suggested a home with a yard would be better for Sammy.**

 **She hugged the sleeping toddler to her chest as she hurried up the stairs to meet Zander only to stop when she saw the guard at her door. Another came up behind her blocking any chance of escape. She took a deep breath. Gia did not know why Sonny's goons were there, if they hurt Zander, she would kill all of them.**

" **Mrs. Campbell…" Gia glared as the no name goon forced her into through the door. Three guards stood in the small room. Zander sat on the couch and Jason stared out the window. Sonny Corinthos came out of the bathroom.**

" **You keep a clean home. I like that." He peeked at the sleeping boy before taking a seat at the round dining table. "Cute kid. Odd that he has blonde hair. I'm guessing your boyfriend isn't the father."**

" **What do you want?" She growled looking at Zander for any sign of injury.**

" **Gia Campbell died eighty years ago and Alexander Smith died over a hundred years ago. What I want to know is who in the hell you are?" Sonny looked her up and down.**

" **None of your damn business." Gia stalked across the small room crowded by the many men, to hand Zander the sleeping child.**

" **It is my business when you are selling drugs in my territory to the sister of my enforcer." Sonny growled disgusted. He watched as Zander tucked the baby behind his back.**

" **Funny you can put girls on stage to take their clothes off but you don't sell drugs. Nice moral high ground." She said defiantly. "We don't sell drugs and I don't know his sister."**

" **Emily Quatermaine." Jason said coldly, not turning around.**

" **The only Emily I know is Emily Bowing." She got an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I took that Emily to the methadone clinic since she is an addict."**

" **Watch your tone." Sonny warned when the girl snarked.**

" **No, now get out of my house before I start screaming." She glared at them again before backing up against the wall. She quickly felt for the false wall. Her finger searched until they found the small silver derringer with a wooden handle that belonged to her grandmother.**

" **Scream, by the time the cops arrive you'll be dead and we'll be gone. Where would that leave your son?" He smirked.**

" **Or you'll be on the floor right next to us." They heard the click of a gun. She pulled the weapon from behind her. She put herself between the guards and her family. Sonny's men surrounded him and took out their weapons. He waved his hand. A slight smile played across his face.**

" **If you're lying…" His threat hung in the as they filed out of the room. "You're fired. Don't come near my clubs."**

" **Stay the hell away from my family." She said as Jason left the room after the others and slammed the door. She quickly put the gun on the nearby bookshelf. The girl forced herself to shift gears. "I guess it's a good thing we got hired on at Kelly's"**

" **This is not a joke Gia. Jason Morgan thinks you sold his sister drugs." Zander stood on shaky feet watching her put the gun away. He found a more comfortable position for his nephew on the sofa.**

" **I know. Guy will tell them I dropped that hot mess off at the clinic. We're fine." She hugged him. "The test came back negative. So we're good all around."**

" **The checks will clear in ten days. I saw this cottage off Elm Street, four bedrooms and three baths, it's nice and they are only asking a hundred and fifty for it. We can get cars for both of us and enroll at PCU in the fall." He went to the closet and took out the contract.**

" **So let's pick out furniture and paint this week so we can be ready next week." They flopped down on the bed. "I am so over being poor."**

" **This thing with Sonny isn't over." He said quietly. "I have the feeling it is just beginning."**


	9. Chapter 9

" **Emily is in a medically induced coma." Jason told Sonny as he mentally recapped the day. "Gia was telling the truth. She did not give Emily the drugs."**

" **Where does that leave us?" Sonny asked rubbing his face.**

" **Find the person dealing drugs and eliminate them." He said as he watched the nurse check his sister. He could not help but think there was more to this than Gia was saying. Whatever it was, she had kept her mouth closed. Something most of the women he knew could not do.**

 **Working at the club would have taught her that. Still, something did not make sense. Her boyfriend was too passive when she was threatened and the kid…there was something familiar about him…**

" **Jason?" Sam hurried around the corner. Her dark hair pulled into a ponytail. "I heard about Emily. Is there anything I can do?"**

" **Thanks but no." He said still unable to look at her.**

" **I know I really screwed up but if you need me just call." Sam touched his arm before walking away. She was secretly surprised Elizabeth was not there snuggling up to Jason as Emily's best friend. Sam wondered where she was?**

 **Sonny watched his friend struggle with the need to reach out and accept Sam's comfort. The hurt was too fresh and deep. Sam was revving up to pled her case. They did not have time for this.**

" **Sam," Sonny interrupted the petite brunette before she began. "I need to speak to Jason."**

 **Sam stared at her former lover with mild disgust. "Okay, I'll see you later. If you need anything Jason, call me."**

 **Sonny watched as she walked away. His voice was kept low. "Look man, Sam made a mistake with Ric…Sam is very upset; she's hurt. She hasn't been able to regain her balance since the breakup. She said to me that she loves you a lot and that the rejection colors everything she does. She's reeling and she blames Alexis for that. I'm not saying it's right or wrong. Look, I'm not - it's warranted or not, whatever. She just thinks that because of Alexis, she lost you."**

 **Jason growled low in his throat. He's my enemy. My enemy, Sonny. He's her mother's husband. She know all the sick and twisted things Ric has done, and she let him put his hands all over her." Jason clenched his fist. "He should be dead after everything he did to Carly. How could she let him touch her?"**

" **Sam was punishing herself." Sonny whispered resting his hand on his friends shoulder. "She acted out because you left her. She did it because her mother called her trash. She let herself become what everyone thinks she is. Ric was there to take advantage of the situation."**

 **Jason closed his eyes. "If - if it would've been anyone, it would've hurt, but I could accept it. You know, we were together for two years, we were getting married. I know that I pushed her away, but I thought she knew how much I loved her. I guess I thought underneath the hurt, Sam could see that I was actually trying to save her. She did that."**

" **I know that I'm the one who set all this in motion. I'm going to take responsibility for that. The choices that I made, put Sam in that house on that night with Ric. I know that but she could've walked out! She didn't have to sleep with him." He inhaled. "When Sam first came to live with me, she would ask how I could have room for her. I know she couldn't figure out how my life could be so empty that she could find a home there. I figured it out, I can't let go of things. I loved Robin. She was my whole life. Anything she told me, I accepted that it was good and that it was right. Then she told A.J. he was Michael's father, and something, something broke inside of me. Something, I couldn't love Robin anymore, not like I did before. she was someone I respected but could not trust. Then there was Carly. You know, I was starting to fall for her. She slept with you…"**

 **Sonny sighed. "And something broke inside you again."**

" **Yeah, but I didn't lose Carly like Robin. She's one of my best friends, but I can't, you know, I can't be in love with her. I can't even make myself try." Jason said.**

" **You love Sam." Sonny said.**

" **I love her differently than Carly and Robin." He confessed. Jason shook his body. "Anyway, I need to check into a few leads on the dealer. I will call if I find out anything."**

" **Okay, I'll be at the club."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elizabeth sits in the nursing home at her grandmothers', Audrey Webber's, bedside.**

 **Gram's had a severe stroke. Her recovery was slow. She was still paralyzed and could not communicate.**

 **Elizabeth could not help her. She had taken two weeks off from work to help Gram get settled. Of course, now she had to find a sitter for Cam. Her salary as a student nurse and from Kelly's barely covered rent, food and clothes. At least she had the house to herself.**

 **She pulled her brunette hair back from her face. A smile played on her lips as she remembered the last time Jason touched her hair. He'd whispered how much he loved her porcelain skin and brown eyes. He kissed her and they made love. It was a magical night but one that was not repeated because he had to save Carly. Again.**

 **She wondered what Jason was doing. Sitting with Emily no doubt. Liz wondered if Jason would look down on her if she left Gram's side. He would but if she waited, he would be more sympathetic. Maybe then, he would stop rejecting her. She wanted him as her lover and she would get him. She just needed a plan.**

" **Gram?" Liz shot up from her seat. Audrey's tried to focus on her granddaughter. "I need to see Emily before visiting hours were over."**

 **Elizabeth did not wait for r answer. All she could think of was her only hold on Jason. Their son Jake. More apt Jake's disappearance. She had never gave up hope that he would be found. She knew Jason never stopped looking for their son.**

 **The walk to General Hospital took a few minutes. A quick stop on the ICU showed that Jason was not there. She took the elevator the roof. Jason liked the skyline view.**

 **Jason was not there when she opened the door. Elizabeth immediately felt her anger stir. The petite brunette stoop looking over the skyline wearing Jason's leather jacket.**

 **She snarled. "Well, if it isn't the con woman who used and stole from men her entire life. Sam you are a liar and technically a prostitute. What do you want with me?"**

 **Sam sighed. "I came up here to be alone."**

" **I'm looking for Jason."**

" **Jason just left to find out who sold drugs to Emily. And I would not run my mouth when you had sex with Jason while married to Lucky. You dangled that child in his face, just out of reach. And let's remember you are the one who turned her back on Jake and let Jason's son be stolen."**

" **You hateful bitch!" Elizabeth stalked onto the roof.**

 **Sam Turned to face her feet apart stance low. "Watch it Lizzie, I've heard enough from you for one day. Make that a lifetime. What's it going to take to make you go away? Maybe you can step over the edge."**

 **Elizabeth cautiously slowed her pace. "You do realize that if one of us went over the edge, no one would believe it was an accident. You could go to jail."**

 **Sam sighed. "Lani said that people deal with grief in different ways. Some people mourn in silence, keeping their pain locked inside. Some people display it for everyone to see, like you do with Jake. You're still hoping to get Jason back into your bed."**

" **I'm not trying to get him back. I've never lost him." Elizabeth smirked. "You were just a place holder for me."**

 **Sam snorted. "By using every dirty trick in the book? Turning on the water works and invoking his dead son's memory."**

" **Jake is not dead." Elizabeth shrieked.**

 **Sam smiled. "Jason didn't tell you?"**

 **Elizabeth turned her back to Sam. "What are you talking about?"**

 **Sam took her time walking next to the nurse. "Jason, Carly, Sonny, and me had a ceremony for Jake. To allow Jason to move on. It was good. Jason put Jake in the past. Haven't you noticed how much harder it is to get Jason to chase you?"**

" **Jake is not dead!"**

" **Hold on to that fantasy because Jason let it go." Sam smirked. "Jake was a beautiful child, loving and happy. He had no idea that his mother was a lying slut, hell-bent on eliminating the competition for his daddy's affection. Both daddies. You need them to save you."**

 **Elizabeth fought to keep her voice from trembling. "That is a lie."**

" **Oh, please. You've cornered the market on the whole damsel in distress bit for years." Sam heard the door open and whispered. "If you were any type of mother you would not have lost your kid."**

" **You bitch." She snapped around and lunged at Sam.**

" **Enough," Lucky caught her mid air. "Let me guess, you are arguing over Jason."**

" **Yes we're hurting each other. What's new?" Phone chirps. "Well, I need to go."**

" **Sam? This has to stop." Lucky called.**

 **Sam swung around. "You're a good man, Lucky. You're a good man, you love Jake, and this is just not fair. You shouldn't have to go through this. You should not take second place to Jason. Jake should have been our son. Elizabeth is a train wreck but it's everyone else who crashes. See you around."**

 **Lucky looked at Elizabeth's determined expression then sighed. "You never called to confirm this weekend with Cameron."**

" **Lucky is that all you have to say to me?" Elizabeth touched his arm.**

" **I'll be by the house on Friday to pick him up."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gia hurried out to her final table. She and Zander had been waiting and cooking at Kelly's for five weeks. Many of her customers from the club worked in the warehouse district and came in for lunch. They were still good tippers even though she kept her clothes on.**

 **Sammy was doing great in daycare. He loved it and it was cheaper than the nanny was. Zander seemed happy. Without the stress and worry of watching her all night.**

 **She hummed through the breakfast shift. Tiny smiles crept up without her knowing. Tammy, the other waitress teased her about Yuri.**

 **The only down side was she was that she had to see Jason Morgan and his girlfriend Sam every morning. The stupid mob enforcer watched everything she did. Worse one of his men kept hitting on her. She had only seen him once when he was following Emily and she was sure he did not know her. Zander thought it was a set up. She had to agree with him. The bastards were trying to trap her.**

 **They found out she was pregnant that morning. They had not told anyone except Bobbie and Yuri, her new boyfriend. Zander was determined to keep the truth of her pregnancy a secret, as was Yuri.**

 **Yuri did not judge her for what she did. in fact he was very understanding when they spoke about it several days ago.**

" **It is a difficult world when you are young. You and Zander struggle but you survive. We will wait to see if you are pregnant then we will be married. Sammy and the baby will take my name and we will never tell Mr. Morgan that they are his children unless we must. Everything we do must be for the children. Only they matter." Zander readily agreed to his plan. Yuri was a good man and he made Gia happy. He could take care of her in the way Zander could not.**

 **That night, Yuri talked about his three sisters who died in a school fire in Russia. Yuri still had scars twenty years later. He promised Zander that he would take care of them. They were his family now. The younger man felt lighter at his promise. He loved his sister but they had no idea what they were doing. Their grandmother did not do more than educate them. They spent hours alone. There certainly were no men allowed in the house.**

 **Yuri was thirty-three. His life was hard. He should have been angry at the world but he was not. He said he was until the day at the park. Gia had Sammy on the swings; the boy was just an infant. He watched her from the bench as she sang and laughed with her son. "For many months she was just a whore to me. She took her clothes off for money. When I see her son, I know why she does it. There is nothing more powerful than a mother's love."**

 **Gia smiled again remembering the conversation.**

 **The bell on the door rang.**

" **Can I take your order?" Gia looked into the soft blue eyes of the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had long light brown hair that begged to be touched. He wore a Peterson's mechanic shirt and blue jeans. Her heart skipped when he met her eyes.**

" **The special and coffee, please." He gave her a wink aware they were being watched.**

" **Give me a minute." She hurried off to the kitchen. The breakfast crowd had thinned out and her break was near. She sat his food at the table. "Here you are."**

" **You should join me." She grinned at her.**

" **I can't I have to work." She stammered.**

" **I cannot wait to call Sammy son and have our first really meal as a family." He smiled happily, as he cut into his breakfast. He never broke eye contact as he ate.**

" **Just a while longer." He nodded aware of Morgan's eyes on him.**

" **I cannot wait to be your husband." Yuri smiled.**

" **Soon." She promised. "You are the subject of a lot of conversation."**

" **Yes?" Yuri took her hand and placed a lingering kiss in it. "This will make them talk more."**


	12. Chapter 12

" **Jason," Sam touched his arm. "I think we should plan a June wedding. What do you think?"**

" **June is six months away." He said quietly as he watched Gia flirt with her customer. The man was Yuri from Russia, Gia's new boyfriend.**

" **I need time to plan the wedding. It has to be amazing." Sam said dreamily.**

 **He did not reply. Sonny came into the diner followed by Stan. He nodded to Jason who stood and followed them to Bobbies' office where Mike and she waited. The group waited expectantly.**

" **Cole Alan and Marissa Jones are your children Mike. Bobbie, Cole is your son." The parents gave each other a relieved hug.**

" **Who are they? Where are they?" Sonny asked.**

" **You know them." He took a deep breath. "You know them as Gia Campbell and Zander Cannon."**

" **No!" Sonny screamed. "There is some mistake. She's a whore! Gia has been working at my club for three years. That would mean…"**

" **She was sixteen when you hired her." Mike breathed. "Dear Lord…"**

" **Stan did you get what I needed?" Jason asked from the back of the room. Stan nodded as he handed Jason a file.**

 **Bobbie sobbed in her hands. How was she going to tell Carly and Luke? Would they forgive her?**

 **There was a knock at the door Jason opened it. Zander stood looking anxiously.**

" **Zander," The older woman sighed wiping her tears away.**

" **Sorry, I can see you're busy. Gia is sick; I wanted to know if I could take her home since Max is here and the rush is over?" The stunned group stared at him. "Bobbie?"**

" **Yeah sure, why don't you take the day off? Gia should not be alone." She gave him a small smile.**

" **Umm, thanks." He backed out of the room as he hurried away.**

" **Considering the change in our situation I think you all should know. Gia is pregnant." Bobbie announced Jason closed his eyes.**

" **Who is the father?" Sonny asked.**

 **Bobbie shook her head. "I thought it was Zander but now there is that other man that has been hanging out."**

" **This is crazy, she's a kid." Mike slammed his hand on the table. "She has two children?"**

" **We need to find out who their father is, if it's the same guy." Sonny ran his hand over his face.**

 **Stan shifted uncomfortably. "It may be more complicated. Sorel uses this hacker a kid. He hacked into the clinics database. They run background checks on everyone who asked for a DNA test. I had to use real names. Your file was compromised. You need to tell them the truth, today."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gia moaned again. She was fine that morning but by the afternoon, she was violently ill. Yuri came over as planned. Sammy fell in love with the man and wanted to be carried by him everywhere. This afternoon Gia could not sit up without getting ill, he had not left her side. He held her against his body as he sang her Russian love songs while Zander took Sammy to the park.**

 **Yuri looked at the beautiful woman as she slept. She reminded him of his sister Anna. She was strong and determined to protect her family. He respected that. She was everything to him. He struggled to keep control of his body when he was near her. He did not care that she carried another man's child. He learned long ago that he would never have a child of his own. The fire and subsequent cancer insured that he would be sterile, until his love. Yuri rolled his hand over her taunt stomach. A daughter he was sure. A perfect little girl for her mother and a son for him.**

 **Yuri closed his eyes and remembered. He had been trapped in the fire along with the other ninety-three children. They said he was one of twelve to escape along with his brother Sergei. Then the cancer came. He fought it for three years but it was back. He had a year at the most. He hoped he would be like his brother Sergei; the young man looked healthy until the day he died. He did not want Gia and Zander to spend time worrying about him.**

 **Alexander opened his home to him. Yuri was not sure he deserved it. His family trusted him and he could not be there for them.**

" **I am a selfish man. I love you. I will love you forever." He toyed with her hair again. There was a knock at the door. She moaned again. "Sleep angel."**

 **Yuri hurried down the stairs. He saw the older man from the diner. He sighed inwardly. His silver grey hair and blue eyes reminded him of the crime boss. The woman, Bobbie, had red hair and like many of the woman in the city she was slim and petite. They stood close together staring through the glass. As he drew closer, he saw the rest of their entourage.**

" **Yes?" He asked when he opened the door.**

" **We need to see Gia and Alexander." Bobbie said politely.**

" **Gia is resting and Zander is…"**

" **Behind you." The man's gruff voice carried through to the house. "What do you want?"**

 **The younger man pushed past the crowd elbowing the Mob boss and his enforcer.**

" **We need to speak to you and Gia." Mike said quietly. He focused on the toddler sleeping in his arms. His grandson. He never noticed the child when Gia brought him into the restaurant before. If he had, he would have seen Zander as a boy.**

" **Yuri, can you take Sammy upstairs?" He put the baby in his friends' arms. "If you're going to fire us just do it and I'll tell Gia."**

" **Zander there is something I must tell you…" Bobbie went on but Yuri was slowly climbing the stairs his attention taken by the beautiful child in his arms. Sammy's crib was in the Gia's room. The toddler never moved as he laid him down.**

" **Yuri?" Gia whispered as she sat up in the bed.**

" **I am here, my love." She held her hand out to him. Yuri lay down next to her.**

" **I don't know why but I was so scared." She stroked his chest. "I want to forget."**

" **Soon my love." His breath caught when her hands slid under his shirt. His body greedily sucked in her warmth. He sighed when she put his hand on her breast. For months, he wanted to touch her but not before, she was ready.**

 **Their coupling was silent and passionate. She demanded everything he could give. When they finished he laid on her breathing in her ear. She began stroking him again. "Gia, there are guest."**

" **Who?" She asked sitting up and pulling her shirt on in one swoop.**

" **Alexander is handling them. I must get dinner for you and Sammy." He reluctantly stood on the side of the bed. "Rest. Care for my daughter. Tomorrow our son will sleep in his own room."**

 **Gia looked stunned at the man. He never took his eyes from her as he dressed. She had never felt love as powerful as Yuri's. Even when they had sex, he was quiet for Sammy.**

 **Generous. Yuri was a generous lover. She yawned again before lying down. She was a lucky woman. She almost smiled until she heard what was not there.**

 **The house was very quiet. The silence disturbed Yuri. With a soft curse, he hurried down the stairs. Zander stood motionless in the center of the room.**

" **Alexander?" Yuri placed a hand on the boys shoulder. Silent tears fell down his face. He stepped back until he was at Yuri's side. "Tell me what is wrong?"**

" **Yuri, meet my father and mother. The rapist and the whore. And that is my brother, the murder." Bobbie sobbed at his harsh words.**

" **Cole that is not fair." Mike said softly. "I didn't force Sarah. I didn't know she was sixteen."**

" **Not fair? Not fair is my sister was stripping at sixteen. Not fair is her** _ **brother**_ **prostituting** __ **her to his friend. Not fair is her being a mother twice before she is twenty. Not fair is me not being able to find a job but hey the great Sonny Corinthos can find a place for a girl to take off her clothes and threaten her in front of her two-year-old kid." He wiped the tears from his face. "Get out. Stay away from my family."**

" **Alexander," Yuri began quietly. "Gia will want answers. If you don't get them then she will. I would rather it be in our home where she is safe. Remember we must protect the children."**

 **The group watched the interaction between the man and boy. Bobbie looked at Mike who frowned.**

" **Fine, say what you came to say." He stood staring out of the window as he listened to Bobbie explain about her past. Then Mike told him about the drinking, the sex and his time in jail. The room was quiet for a long time.**

" **What baby? You want to see daddy?" They heard Gia coo. The young woman made her way down the stairs with her smiling son in her arms. She stopped when she saw the group. "Yuri?"**

 **Sonny watched as the Russian walked over to the girl that he had threatened weeks before. The man wrapped an arm around her waist. He spoke Russian to the child. "I think Sammy and I should get dinner. Chinese I think we agreed."**

" **Zander?" Gia released the baby who giggled at Yuri oblivious to the tension around him.**

" **Listen and keep your temper." Yuri kissed her as he hurried from the house.**

 **She turned her back on them and stared at her brother. Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited. "Gia meet my mom and our dad."**

 **She closed her eyes as his words sank in.**

" **Get out." She hissed. Zander put his arms around her.**

" **You said what you came to say. Leave." Zander pulled her to the chair and sat her down. "It's alright. I promise you it will be alright. No one will hurt you again. I won't let them. Yuri won't let them."**

" **We need to talk about security." Jason said emotionless.**

" **I said leave."**

" **I know Gia. I'm not blind or stupid." She looked at him defiantly. "I'm not going to take him from you but I can't leave him unprotected."**

" **Talk to Yuri." She muttered.**

 **Jason nodded and walked out of the door. The guard told him where to find the Russian. Jason had been looking into the family for weeks. He had a DNA test run on Sammy at the same time he had one run on Gia and Zander. Until now, he had not told anyone. His son. How could he allow another man raise him? Look at what happened to Jake.**

 **The enforcer quickly found the restaurant. Yuri sat at a table waiting. He had seen the look in the man's eyes when he saw Sammy. His son, their son, the men would share. When Yuri died, Jason would be immersed in Sammy's life. His family would be protected.**

" **Who are you?" Jason stood over the man.**

" **I am your best friend Jason Morgan." Yuri smiled as Sammy slammed his spoon on the table. "I am sick, the cancer. I will die soon after our daughter is born."**

" **Our daughter?" Jason sat across from the curious man.**

" **Our daughter, our son, it is all semantics'. Sammy, Gia, and Alexander are my family. When I am gone, they will be yours. Do you understand?" The poor man spoke with an authority that most people could not have.**

" **Yes." Jason nodded.**

" **She is afraid, our Gia. Most of the time, she is afraid of losing everything. You must gain her trust. Be her friend. That will not be easy." He took a deep breath. "She must be kept safe. You have many men. She will resent more than two. Sammy will have two as will Alexander."**

" **What about you?" He watched the young boy playing on the table.**

" **I will take two, discretely." Yuri took another staggered breath. "I have trouble breathing sometimes. My brother died from the same cancer, from the fire in the school many of us have died. I wondered why I survived then I met Gia. I love her. She is young but smart; recognize this or she will not respect you. Now, your employer and his father must keep their distance. Corinthos threatened Gia. She hates him. That will not change. Do not doubt that she can kill him if she needs to."**

" **Sonny is not a threat." Jason said coldly.**

" **She was sixteen when she was stripping in his club. She had sex with you and a baby. A man in this business must protect his investments. Sonny does not protect what is his. You must be loyal to Gia and the children above all else. Do we understand?"**

 **The man's tone left no room for argument. It was his way or Jason would not have contact with his children. "Yes."**

" **Good." He stood and took Sammy's hand. "You and your friends' will join us for supper. Children make everything better. Sammy will make everyone smile."**

" **Gia will get angry." Jason took the large box of food from the server.**

" **Yes, she will be upset, she will yell, she is a passionate woman but she will forgive me. That is what lover's do."**

 **Jason did not miss the man's claim. Gia was his. The enforcer understood this.**

 **They did not walk during the short walk. Sammy chattered as his short legs carried him across the park to the street.**

 **Her screams could be heard before they reached the yard. Yuri lifted the young boy in his arms. "Sammy, this is Jason. Jason is going to play with you, da?"**

 **The boy smiled again. The older man kissed the child. Jason gave the box of food to Max then took the boy in his arms. "Hi Sammy, do you want to play?"**

" **Get out!" Yuri calmly opened the door. Zander held his furious sister in his arms. The Russian walked across the room and took the girl. She buried her face in his chest. "Make them leave Yuri. Make them go away."**

" **I know you are hurt. There are things we must handle tonight. For the baby's sake. For Sammy. You are brave. Be the mother. Ask the questions you have always wanted to understand." She stopped shaking. "You understand? Good. In my country when we are negotiating we eat. I brought food for everyone. Gia, be the mother. Protect our children with information. Information gives you power."**

 **She sniffled and nodded. Ask questions. Protect the children. She would do that.**

" **Why my mother? Why that night?" She muttered into Yuri's chest.**

" **Face them. Do not be afraid. Do not give them your fear." He touched her face. "You remind me of my mother, she was strong. She survived the most tragic times. You are stronger than she is. Face them."**

 **Gia wiped the tears from her face. She felt safe in Yuri's arms. Safe, Yuri would keep her safe.**

" **Why my mother?" She began.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gia stood still as she watched the group. Yuri was right they were afraid. Bobbie wrung her hands. Mike stared at the ceiling. Sonny's gaze did not waver. His gaze adjusted from sister to brother. Gia's did not care. She and Zander had all the power. They controlled what happened.**

" **Thank you for having us to dinner." Bobbie said quietly said as she looked across the table at the young family. "Zander, I know you're in school. What are you studying?"**

 **The silence stretched across the room. Yuri bite into his food and wrinkled his nose. "Last night Gia makes a pot roast that you could cut with a fork. Soon she will finish her classes and open her restaurant."**

" **You want a restaurant?" Mike looked up excited but Gia pressed her lips.**

" **What's your plan?" Jason asked watching Sammy play with his food.**

 **She sat quietly deciding whether to answer. Yuri gently pressed "Gia, please…"**

" **There's a warehouse on Port Street. It's large and has a huge kitchen. I plan on buying properties, fixing them than sell them at a profit to get the money. Then buy it."**

" **That's risky." Jason replied.**

" **Life is risky." She speared a piece of beef. "I wanted a fifties diner feel. My grandmothers' recipes. I would cater to the workers and elite alike with comfort food. Favorites like meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy, pot roast, salads and fresh fruit. Three days a week, we would do half price family nights to give working families a break. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, eight different desserts, a morning special to draw the workers in. Free wi-fi and specialty coffee."**

" **How will you cover cost?" Jason asked as he ate.**

" **There are lots of single men in this city. Most men don't know how to cook but they enjoy a quality meal." She took a breath barely able to contain her excitement. "The warehouse is in the center of the district there's lots of traffic. I looked at the traffic reports any business would make a killing in the area."**

" **Dreams, what's your plan?" Jason said harshly.**

 **Gia glared at the man. She opened her mouth but Zander interrupted her. "We don't need you."**

" **But Sammy does." Yuri said quietly. "Sharing a child, no matter how it was conceived, is a blessing. We are a family now. I will protect you and your sister from your parents and Sonny. Jason must protect you from his enemies." He took Sammy's finger. "You are smart. Show Jason your plans. Make him see your dream."**

 **Gia contemplated Yuri's words. "Fine, come with me."**

 **Yuri smiled when the girl hurried up the stairs with Jason behind her.**

 **Sonny bristled at the man's assumptions. Gia did not need protecting. Not from him. If he had known she was his sister he would have protected her.**

" **Why do you trust Yuri?" The enforcer asked. "How can you be sure he is being honest with you?"**

" **I know Yuri is dying. I can see it in his eyes. He told me about his family. The type of cancer he has goes in remission then it always comes back. Always." Gia sat on the bed. "I can live with this lie because it helps him fight. So if I get a man who loves me and protects my family I'm not walking away. Yuri loves me. No one has ever loved me other than Zander and Grandmother."**

 **Jason mulled over her words before he nodded. He felt the same way about Carly before he messed that up. Wordlessly he began looked at her files. The research she did was impressive.**

" **Why a diner?" He asked curiously.**

" **I found some papers of my mom's when my grandmother died. This was what she wanted. There were books of recipes from her mother and grandmother."**

 **Jason gave a slight smile. "I can back you. We'll split the profit in five years you can buy me out."**

" **What's the catch?" She asked looking out the window.**

" **None, I promised Yuri I would not rush you but Sammy is my son. I want him to know a life better then the mob."**

" **Good luck, I did this. I had a plan to protect my family and I screwed it up."**

" **If you hadn't you wouldn't have met Yuri." Jason sighed. "I…I can see he makes you happy."**

" **He does." Gia looked sad. "Don't tell him I know. It would make him feel weak."**

" **I won't." Jason stopped at the opened door. "I'm sorry Gia. I should have…"**

" **So am I." She whispered touching his arm .**

 **Yuri played with Sammy as the pair walked down the stairs. He nodded satisfied at Gia's relaxed look. This was good. She needed to learn how to trust more people. She and Jason, they were family now. "Well?"**

" **I'm going to back Gia's restaurant. We can meet with my contractor tomorrow. I own the building but I want it in your name. I want a sample of the dishes you have laid out as specials in a few days. If you need a bigger kitchen I can get you access to one."**

" **You can use Kelly's." Bobbie hurriedly volunteered. "We can shut down when you need it."**

" **Tomorrow at four then we can go to Kelly's." He hesitated. "The cops may give you a hard time but I promise the money we use will be clean and traceable."**

" **Thank you Jason." Yuri smiled. "It is late we should be leaving."**

" **You don't live here?" Bobbie asked surprised.**

" **No, Gia and I are not married. It is disrespectful to her and Sammy." Yuri kissed the infant then his mother before turning to Zander. "You have done well. I am very proud of you."**

 **Mike watched jealously as the younger man hugged the older. He wanted that bond. "Thanks Yuri."**

" **We will leave, now." The Russian said forcefully. He held the door open as the group filed out. "I will be back with breakfast."**

" **Will you come and look at the shop with us?"**

" **If you wish, I will request the time off in the afternoon." He agreed. Gia beamed.**

" **I will bring you lilies." He whispered as he kissed her again. "Sleep well my lamb."**

" **Yuri," She stepped closer to him. "I love you."**

 **He muttered something in Russian over his shoulder as he walked out.**

" **Wait, what does that mean?"**

 **Yuri laughed as Sammy chewed one of her braids. "There's no happiness without your love, my Gia."**

" **Good answer." She shouted walking back into the house. She knew he would not leave until she shut the door. Several guards were scattered around the exterior.**

 **Zander took Sammy and sat him on the floor with his toys. The pair fell into each other's arms. The tears silently fell. All their lives they wanted a real family. Not this family. Wordlessly they began cleaning the house. Zander washed the dishes while Gia bathed Sammy. The siblings' chose not to speak about the day's events. As they had done many times before they put the past behind them.**


	15. Chapter 15

" **I called Carly. She's meeting us at Luke's." Bobbie said from her position in the limo. "I thought it was best to call Sam, Alexis, and Monica to meet us at the club."**

 **Jason glared at her. She knew how he felt about his former family.**

" **They're going to find out any way. At least you can control what they know." Sonny reasoned.**

 **Jason sighed. He sent two men home with the Russian. Instinct told him Yuri was a good man. Still, he was a man raising Jason's children. That meant there would need to be a peace between them. Yuri was dead in a year. Jason could tolerate the situation if it ensured their safety and a place in their lives.**

" **I don't trust this Russian. He walks into their lives and takes over. Did you see how they did everything he said? Something is wrong." Sonny complained.**

" **They needed help. Sonny you know how hard that life is with an adult. They're kids…alone. He is a good man. Gia and Zander aren't stupid. They are survivors. If he's conning them they would know." Bobbie reasoned.**

 **Jason stared out the window as he considered how to tell his girlfriend he fathered two children with another woman.**

 **Sam waited for Jason to arrive. She was thrilled that they were finally back together. After everything they'd been through, all the mistakes this was where they started over. She could not stop the nervous worry that coursed through her body despite the cheerful color of Luke's Night Club. Bobbie called her. They had to talk, it was urgent.**

 **The town elite gathered at the bar. Carly and Michael stood next to Patrick and Morgan. Luke sat at the bar with Tracy and Brenda. Dante, Lulu, and Olivia stood near the tables. Lucky and his soon to be ex-wife Elizabeth sat at a table. The Quatermaine's gathered in a corner. A.J. stared his son.**

 **Alexis stormed to Carly. "Carly what is going on here?"**

" **I don't know Alexis." She was worried a frantic call from her mother and half of the town was here waiting for Jason.**

 **The blonde man strolled into the club with Bobbie, Mike, and Sonny behind him. The mobster stood in the center of the room.**

" **We all have something to hide. Secrets we want to keep buried unfortunately that is not an option." He ran his hand over his face. "Gia Campbell and Zander Cannon are Mike's kid's."**

" **Zander is my son." Bobbie said avoiding her daughters' eyes. "They were stolen from us by Mike's mother."**

" **What?" Luke whispered. Mike rushed through the tale as the crowd listened intently.**

" **I'm sorry for you Bobbie but what does that have to do with us?" Alan asked. Mike looked at Jason.**

" **What else Jason?" Sam gripped his arm. "Please don't lie to me."**

" **Gia has a son, Sammy. He's two." Sam closed her eyes to his next words.**

 **Her stomach clinched. "What else?"**

" **She's pregnant again." She was silent.**

" **How far along is she?" Carly asked.**

" **Just over three months." Bobbie flinched when the slap crackled throughout the room. Sam sobbed. Alexis rushed over to her daughter.**

" **We weren't together Sam." The woman continued to cry.**

" **We were going to have a baby! How could you." Sam wailed in her mother's shoulder.**

" **Wait, Gia gave Emily the drugs." Elizabeth said loud enough to be heard.**

" **What?!" Monica stormed to her son. "Gia did this?"**

" **No, Gia took Emily to a clinic to get help but Emily ran away. Gia never sold drugs." Sonny defended.**

" **Yeah, she just takes her clothes off for money." Liz snarked.**

" **Oh this is rich," A.J. mocked sipping his drink. "Your sister and the mother of Jason's children is a whore."**

" **Gia is not a whore." Jason said through clenched teeth.**

" **Shut up A.J." Ned admonished his cousin. "What can we do to help?"**

" **When do I get to see my great grandchild?" Edward rubbed his hands together.**

" **Never." Jason responded coldly. "Gia and Sammy are off limits."**

" **Jason, surly you aren't going to leave your children in the hands of that tramp." His mother Monica sniped.**

" **Watch your mouth Monica." Carly warned looking from Jason to Sonny to Mike. "I've met Gia a couple of times. She's a lot tougher than you think."**

" **I don't care how tough she is…" Monica started.**

" **Do. Not. Come. Near. Gia and Sammy." Jason said before turning to Bobbie. "This-this is why they didn't need to know. If you want a relationship with Zander then you had better start thinking about how to protect Gia. If you did not notice, everything in that house revolves around what Gia and Sammy need. He worships them. THEY are a family."**

" **Lead by the Russian." Mike muttered.**

" **What Russian?" Patrick asked.**

" **Yuri, Gia's boyfriend." Sonny swallowed the brandy Luke handed him. "We checked into his past, it's clean."**

" **So she has a boyfriend." Patrick snorted.**

" **Yuri controls everything. He has them convinced that he's better than sliced bread." The mobster responded.**

" **Then cut the connection…" A.J. "If this man is a problem, get rid of him."**

 **Jason shook his head as Sonny considered the advice. "Yuri is off limits."**

" **Jason, he's playing father to your kid's." Mike pleaded.**

" **What did we do?" Jason lost his temper "We screwed with their lives. Think about everything we did. Our only way in is Yuri."**

" **Well you took advantage of that, I mean backing her restaurant?" Sonny snarked.**

" **It's a smart idea. She did her homework." Jason grunted in frustration. "Sammy needs a solid foundation. You should take the time to look at her plans."**

" **What is she planning?" Carly asked trying to digest the information. Tall and blonde, Carly had won the genetic lottery. After two boys her body was firm and still held all their curves.**

 **She consciously ignored the sobbing Sam. She and Jason were not together when he got Gia pregnant. Jason did not cheat. Besides, Sam slept with Ric. The slimy slut did not deserve Jason.**

" **A fifties diner. We're meeting tomorrow with the contractors and to go over the menu." Jason handed Carly the folder. She and Patrick sat at the bar and looked it over. It took minutes before they were also nodding their heads.**

" **I don't know about business but this looks like a well throughout plan." Patrick said.**

" **I want a piece of the action." She demanded. Jason shook his head. "Look you need someone who can keep these vultures away from Gia, who better than us."**

" **Us?" Jason arched his eyebrow.**

" **Carly and I are a team." Patrick said happily, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.**

" **No," Jason said. "And since when? You know what I don't want to know. You hurt her and they won't find the body."**

" **What I want to know is how you could do this to Sam. You claim to love her but you cheated on her." Alexis accused.**

" **Hey Sam broke it off with Jason when she humped Ric. If he found comfort elsewhere then so be it." Carly snarked with a grin.**

" **You bitch!" Sam flung herself at Carly.**

 **The tall blonde easily side stepped the attack. "You sleep with Ric, your mothers' husband, while she has cancer? I mean I've done some low things but…"**

" **Enough!" Jason shouted again. "Sam, I'm sorry you're hurt but I never agreed to start a family. Leave Gia out of this."**

 **Jason stormed from the bar. Carly watched as the Quatermaine's huddled in a corner.**

 **Luke leaned over her shoulder. "What are you planning Caroline?"**

" **I plan on protecting Jason's family." She said confidently.**

" **I want a piece of that action." Luke sipped the drink he held in his hand. "Remember the boys a Spencer and the girl should be."**

" **Amen to that," Carly said**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yuri looked around the property Gia had selected. It was large and could hold more than two hundred people easily. The small group made their way into the kitchen. He listened as Gia earnestly explained what she had in mind. "It was a restaurant before so the pipes are there. If we make the kitchen horizontal instead of vertical we won't need to shift much."**

" **There's a new padding for the floors that will be easier on the servers' feet. We can put the malt station over here. We'd serve the shakes and ice cream desserts from there. I want a U shape counter in the middle with an open grill for breakfast. That will seat 20 people easily. With fifteen tables that seat 2 people. Fifteen tables with four seats, 6 large booths will hold eight people then twelve regular sized booths takes us to 194 people. If you add in staff then we are good."**

" **How do you plan on filling the diner every day?" Gia watched the blonde walk into her space. "Carly Drake, Bobbie's daughter and Jason's best friend. This is my husband Patrick."**

" **Husband?" Bobbie asked looking from her daughter to Patrick.**

" **Start advertising now, hold sample shows in the park, give free meals once a week on the docks until they are begging for it." She said confidently.**

" **Good, you have the working class but what about the elite patrons? They frequent the docks and shops around the area." Patrick asked holding Carly's hand effectively containing her excitement.**

" **I planned on renting space in some of the hotels." Gia continued to measure the space. Yuri stood still as he watched the pair. Why were they questioning his Gia? Patrick could feel his hostility.**

" **What if we could offer you free space in our hotels for a percentage of the profits?" He kept his attention on the older man.**

" **How much?" Gia asked.**

" **Twenty to start, if this restaurant is a success then we would look at chains with the first offer coming from Drake Inc." He stated confidently.**

" **Drake Inc.?" Bobbie held up her hand. "Caroline what are you up to?"**

" **Not now mama." Carly waved her off. "I am investing."**

" **Yuri?" The girl asked without turning around.**

" **I would ask for a nonbinding contract. You are a new businessman Mr. Drake. Gia and Alexander must be protected." He smiled a little as he watched her measure the large window. "Jason?"**

 **The enforcer looked up surprised. "Their profits can come out of my share so you don't lose anything."**

" **Fine, we need to go, Bobbie shut down Kelly's so we could prepare the taste testing. Zander is setting things up but he'll need help with Sammy." Gia wiped her hands on her jeans. "Do you cook?"**

 **Carly looked from Jason to Patrick. They all laughed. "Not unless you want food poisoning."**

" **We can take our car." Patrick said easily as they walked out of the building. A man opened the door for them.**

" **Thank you." Yuri helped Gia and Carly into the car before taking his place next to his fiancée.**

" **You're welcome." He said. "What are you serving today?"**

" **Vegetable and beef soup, clam chowder, meatloaf, Steak tips, fried chicken, chicken pot pie, shepherd's pie, mashed potatoes, rice, macaroni and cheese, steamed veggies, for dessert carrot cake, cheese cake, and apple pie with our homemade ice cream."**

" **But the menu for the restaurant will have more?" Carly asked.**

" **Yes, forty-six items, Jason wanted to taste the specials."**

" **And you can cook?" Patrick teased.**

" **I've been cooking since I was five." She took Yuri's hand. "I want to cook my grandmother's Jam's and serve fresh bread but that requires a trained baker to handle the volume. Zander would not be able to do everything alone."**

" **If you make everything fresh you could cut down on cost." Jason added.**

" **I know a pastry maker from Russia who is willing to be trained." Yuri volunteered. "Most immigrants who come to this country give up their profession. If you want I will ask him to join your employ."**

" **Thank you Yuri." Carly did not comment on the girl's unmistakable devotion to the man. She still felt the same pull towards Jason.**

 **It took minutes to arrive at Kelly's. Most of their family sat inside the small diner waiting. Gia strolled past Mike and Sonny without a word and into the kitchen. Zander stood near the large stove holding Sammy as some unnamed man stirred what was in the pot.**

" **Mama," The baby cheered.**

" **Hey baby," Gia wrapped her arms around his small body. "Mommy missed you. Thanks Zander."**

" **Anything for you." He nodded to Jason. "Did you like the place?"**

" **It's as good as it was a few weeks ago. How is everything?"**

" **Simply warming things up." He looked at the couple staring at them from the office door. "Tammy and Elizabeth are going to serve."**

" **Elizabeth?" Gia raised an eyebrow.**

" **Yeah, she works here part time." He shrugged.**

" **I don't trust her. She's always up to something." She thought for a moment. "Bobbie had soup bowls with lids; we could dish the soups into them. That would limit Elizabeth's access to them. If she were to try anything it would be the soups."**

" **Alright." Zander looked at Yuri. The man stood silently as the duo spoke. "You should take Sammy to the table. With him there they won't focus on gossiping about us."**

" **Excellent plan." Yuri agreed holding his hands out for the boy. "So Sammy we will eat until our bellies burst."**

" **Ahhh," The baby squealed. "Eat!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**An hour later**

 **Elizabeth watched as everyone gushed over the baby. He was not nearly as cute as her son was but Jason was drooling over a stripper's kid. Why? Everyone was acting strange. They kept looking to the kitchen. The Russian guy was the only relaxed person at the table.**

" **Elizabeth!" Gia screamed from the kitchen. "Can you stop staring and help Tammy serve the soup?"**

" **Look, I work for Bobbie…" Elizabeth smarted off.**

" **Well today you work for Gia." Carly said from behind her. "If this works out you'll be working for Gia."**

" **What are you talking about?" The brunette demanded.**

" **Bobbie is going to close down Kelly's. Gia agreed to hire the staff at her new place. Get it together and suck up to your new boss." Carly turned to Tammy. "Let's get the soup out, Yuri wrangled some bread from a vender down the street, Jason went to the house to get your jam. This is it not many people get a second chance at their dream. Sell it."**

" **No doubt," Gia turned to the crew. "I want a flawless service. Like Carly said if this works you'll be working for me. I can guarantee great pay, better benefits, and consecutive off days. I know how much I want this what about you?"**

" **Let's do this." Zander handed two heavy trays to Tammy and Elizabeth. "Set them in the end of the tables. Encourage them to serve each other."**

" **Will do Zander." Tammy hurried from the kitchen Elizabeth followed slowly.**

 **Gia walked into the room standing at the head of the table she began. "In my grandmother's house dinner was a time where the younger generation served the elder. Take small portions, there is a lot to eat."**

" **One moment Gia," Yuri carried Sammy to the door with a brief nod eight man Jason recognized from the Dock workers union walked into the diner. "These are some of the Dock managers. While you were busy preparing the meal I introduced myself. If they like they will promote your restaurant to their workers."**

 **Gia smiled proudly. "Please come in. Tammy let's set another table."**

" **Thanks ma'am. Most of us ain't married so a home cooked meal is a Hungry Man TV dinner." A short burly man smiled.**

" **Well I think Gia can do better, gentlemen." Carly helped situate the men as Gia and Tammy set the table. "Our first course is a hearty vegetable soup with fresh baked biscuits but don't fill up there's plenty more."**

 **The evening was strenuous. Carly helped entertain the tables while Gia and Zander cooked. Tammy and Dave the other cook were near exhaustion but Elizabeth curiously had copious amounts of energy. At the end of the night, she hurried out claiming she needed to get her son. Gia rolled her eyes.**

" **Lazy no good slut." She whispered under her breath.**

" **Welcome to my world." Tammy groaned sitting on one of the benches.**

" **Well if this takes off you and Dave have a spot with seniority at our place."**

" **Thanks, I could use the money." Gia pat the woman on the shoulder. Walking into the room she watched as the group talked. She still did not care for many of the people there but Yuri was right, she needed to think of her children. Smiling she stepped into view. "Well?"**

 **Jason nodded. "I'll have Justice draw up the papers tonight."**

" **Good," Yuri stood still holding the sleeping child. "Jason has offered his car to take you and Zander home. We will stay to clean."**

 **Gia leaned into his arms. "You are a good man."**

" **That is because you have given me my favorite wish, a family." They grinned at each other.**

" **I think I'm going to puke." Zander teased stepping into their space.**

" **You wish you had some of this lovin'." His sister pulled him into their hug.**

" **So you get a man and I get kicked of the island." He laughed.**

 **Bobbie watched the easy banter enviously. A tear gathered in her eye. Carly stepped close to the woman. "They hate us."**

" **It's not about you. From what Jason told me, their life has been hard. They've only had each other. Yuri's life wasn't any better. Pain bonds people. They need each other. If you try to fight that it's like…fighting me and Jason."**

 **Bobbie nodded her understanding. She understood the bond. It was what she had with her own brother. Luke protected her at any cost. What would Zander do to protect his little sister? Understanding Bobbie knew she needed to change her plan.**

 **Bobbie walked over to the family. With an easy smile, she gestured to the girl. "Why don't you all go home? You must be tired and Gia, I understand you have a wedding to plan before you get the business off the ground."**

 **Gia gave her a strange look. "Ummm, thanks, I guess."**

" **Thank you Barbara. We will take that offer. Jason, we will have lunch in the park on Friday. If you are free please join us." Yuri shuffled them out of the building.**

 **Sonny waited until they were gone before he looked at his father. "I thought you were going to make head way with them."**

" **What do you want me to do Michael chain them to the counter and force them to talk to me?" Mike complained as he cleared the dishes from the table.**

" **Maybe you should take a page out of Yuri's book and charm your way into their life." Sonny drooled rubbing his chin.**

" **Oh shut up Sonny." Carly shouted at the little man. "If you bully your way into their life it will back fire and you are not taking my brother from me."**

" **You're over reacting." He reasoned condescendingly.**

" **No she's not." Patrick came to stand behind his wife. "Anyone can see how skittish they are."**

" **They are fine."**

" **She pulled a gun on us Sonny. How many people have we intimidated? How many nineteen year-olds have a loaded gun on them?" Jason glared at his boss. "What happened to them and don't say it was the club because they were safe there."**

" **I don't know, was she skittish the first time you slept with her?" Sonny snarked.**

" **Wait one damned minute. I'm tired of you blaming Jason every time something goes wrong in your life. You did not check I.D.'s Sonny. You hired an underage girl to dance at your club. You made all this happen. So, next the time you want to blame someone blame yourself." Carly yelled at him.**

" **I didn't do anything wrong?" Sonny yelled.**

" **Yes you did Sonny." Bobbie pushed him. "You always try to bully people. It's your way or no way."**

" **I found the kids." Sonny defended himself.**

" **And you'll make them leave." Carly said disgusted. "When is Gia getting married?"**

" **I don't know," Bobbie shrugged. "I overheard Zander talking about it with Yuri."**

" **Do you think we can surprise them?" Carly suggested.**

" **No," Jason whispered. "Let Gia do it."**

" **Jason," Sonny said smoothly. Without a word Jason walked out of the diner. "O.K., what are we going to do?"**

" **Nothing," Patrick answered. "You act like if Gia and Zander don't bond with you you've lost something. The way I see it Jason has everything to lose. He has two kids what should he do?"**

" **Let us help him." Mike said holding a stack of dishes.**

" **How?" Patrick asked. "How are you going to convince Gia you're not a rapist. I don't care if she consented. You are the man who killed her mother because you were drunk and could not tell the difference between a sixteen-year-old and an adult. Bobby you were a drug addicted prostitute. Zander doesn't care that you got clean. And Sonny you threatened them in their home. You are the enemy. Jason is the only one Yuri will let in and face it Yuri is the head of that family. Attack him and you lose everything. Come on Carly let's get this place cleaned up so we can go home to our kids."**

 **Carly frowned.** **"Wait, you want me to do dishes?"**

" **Not so fast Caroline," Carly sighed as she turned to look at her red headed mother. Bobbie took her arm and led her daughter in a corner. "Explain."**

" **Sonny is threatening to take the kids. Patrick wants a family." She sighed. "Patrick is the donor for Morgan."**

 **Bobbie gasped looking from Carly to Patrick. "What?"**

" **He wants to be a father to Morgan and Michael. We aren't going to consummate the marriage until we feel it's right."**

" **Carly what do you get out of this?" Bobbie asked.**

" **A stable father for my boys. Someone who isn't going to call me a whore and shoot me in the head."**

 **Bobbie considered for a moment. "What is the punch Carly?"**

" **Patrick was the father of Robin's baby. She kept it a secret until the funeral."**

" **My god, Carly." Bobbie whispered looking at Patrick.**

" **Mom, this is going to work. I feel peaceful about this decision. There is no anxiety or fear. I feel it is right."**

" **And you get to stick it to Robin?"**

" **Robin wasn't a thought in this decision." Carly smiled. "I have everything Robin wanted and more."**

" **Okay," Bobbie hugged her daughter "Be careful, I love you."**

" **Love you too mama."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jason stood at the door of the cottage. He raised a hand to knock but hesitated. What if Gia thought he was jealous? Yuri came from the side of the house.**

" **Jason," Yuri greeted him like an old friend with a welcoming smile. "They are planning to attack?"**

" **I want you and Gia to get married tonight." Jason said in a flat tone.**

" **Why?" Yuri asked stepping around Jason to open the door.**

" **Sonny is going to want to separate you from Gia and Zander. A marriage cuts him off. He can't fight it." Jason explained.**

 **The Russian nodded. "I will get Gia."**

" **The Reverend is on his way." Jason turned to leave.**

 **Yuri placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You should stay and witness the ceremony, maybe spend the night. There is a spare bed in Sammy's room. You should know our son."**

" **Thanks Yuri."**

" **I will tell Gia." He walked into the house noticing the pictures of the family. Many were of Gia and Zander. The rest were of Sammy.**

 **He held one of Gia in the hospital with the baby. "He was two days old. The Doctors couldn't stop the bleeding. I thought I was going to lose her." Zander stepped from the kitchen.**

" **She's strong." Jason admitted.**

" **Yuri told me what Sonny is trying to do. Thanks for protecting her." Zander nodded. "So, are you going to stay the night?"**

" **If that's alright." He sat the picture down.**

" **Hey, you're sleeping with Sammy that means all the poppy diapers you can handle." The younger man smiled before it quickly disappeared. "All I want is for Gia to be happy."**

" **I know there is a lot you aren't telling me. When you're ready, I want to know what happened before you came to Port Charles." Jason turned to the door without waiting for an answer. "The Reverend is here."**

" **Good because we're ready." Jason and Zander turned to see Gia descending the stairs with Yuri by her side. "Thank you Jason. We have our rings. They were Yuri's parent's."**

 **Jason felt his heart skip a beat. Gia wore her hair up in a cascading bun. She glowed in a white chiffon dress. She was perfect. He swallowed and opened the door for the older black man. "Reverend Wilson Jackson, this is Zander, Gia, and Yuri. As I said we need to hurry."**

" **If the bride and groom will join me we will begin." Reverend Jackson did not move far into the room as he motioned to the couple. Jason went to stand in the farthest corner. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and this congregation to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, and with consideration for the cause with which marriage was ordained, to be a place where two people can grow and thrive, to help each other through adversity, and to create a home where children can be brought up and nurtured. If any person here can show just cause why these two should not be joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." The reverend briefly paused. "Do you,** **Yuri Zhirkov** **, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others?"**

" **I do."**

" **Do you, Gia Campbell, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others?"**

" **I do."**

" **I understand you may want to exchange your own vows?" Reverend Jackson said.**

" **Yes please." Yuri took her hand. "I did not know I could love or be loved again. I lost everything. My family. My childhood friends. I am the last of us all. You are a gift beyond all gifts. You show me strength, courage, loyalty. You refused to allow your family to be separated. You have given me my son and soon my daughter. You gave me a brother. I promise that our "every day" will be filed with love. My beauty Gia, I promise to be faithful, supportive, and loyal and to give you my companionship and love throughout the changes of our life. I vow to bring you happiness, and I will treasure you. I will celebrate the life we create. I promise to support your dreams, and walk beside you. I offer you courage and strength from this day forward, I am proud to be your husband and your best friend."**

 **Zander wiped his eyes. "Good job man."**

" **Zander you remember this?" Gia took her brothers hand.**

" **I've never been married Gia, so, no." The siblings laughed softly.**

" **Well, follow the leader." Gia stood between Zander and Yuri. "Love is patient; love is kind and envies no one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, not quick to take offense. There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope, and endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: faith, hope, and love; but the greatest of them all is love." We said this prayer every day until last year. I think we lost hope for a while. Until you and these words connected us with you. Right big brother?"**

" **Yeah man," Zander whispered eyes shining.**

" **Yuri you are patient. You are kind. You are generous. You are selfless. You understand us, and you challenge us to be the best we can be. We feel safe with you. You acknowledge our mistakes without criticism and judgment. I am so happy that we get to share our lives with you, my children, my brother, and my future are with you." Gia gripped his hand.**

" **Father, bless Yuri and Gia as they exchange rings they have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts, may they represent the covenant made between them here today." The priest said. "Please repeat after me. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."**

 **Yuri took the slim golden band from Zander. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."**

 **Gia smiled as he slipped the gold band on her finger. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."**

 **Reverend Jackson raised his hands. "Send your blessings upon this man and this woman, and may they forever remain in perfect love and peace together. Now by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Please kiss your bride."**

 **Gia shivered as his lips gently brushed against hers. She inhaled his scent. "The things I am going to do to you, husband."**

 **Hours later Jason lay in the bed listening to his son sleep. The house was silent, peaceful. Something he had not felt in years. It would not last. Sam was waiting for him at the penthouse. She called several times during the day insisting they talk. The problem was Jason was not sure he wanted his fiancée in the children's lives. Sonny was being Sonny. Then there were the Quatermaine's. He was not going to deal with it now he would sit back and enjoy the peace while he could.**


	19. Chapter 19

" **Damn it," Sonny slammed the phone down. There was a knock on the study door. "Okay and we have the judge. All I want is to see Carly's face when I take my boys back. It's open."**

" **Your smiling," She hugged him tightly. Robin looked around the remarkably masculine room. She liked the dark wood offset by the tan furniture. "There are toys everywhere . What is going on?"**

 **Sonny's smile deepened. "A small change, you'll get used to it. This is my life now."**

" **You look very relaxed. I think it suits you." Robin said.**

" **Have a seat." Sonny waited until she sat before joining her. "So, how are you? I wish I could have been here for you when Emma died but…"**

" **But you had business. I understand" Robin shifted to look at the fire place. "Patrick knows that Emma was his daughter. He overheard me and mom. He hates me."**

" **You lied for six months about the father of your daughter." Sonny reasoned. "Then you told Nicholas that he was the father of Courtney's baby."**

 **Robin spun around. "I know I made a lot of mistakes…"**

" **Robin, you kept his child away from him."**

" **Carly is keeping Morgan and Michael away from you." she said. "After everything she put Jason and A.J. through. She is so selfish. Patrick will forgive me. We will grow closer and maybe we can start over."**

" **Is that realistic?"**

" **When I was in Paris there he sent a lot of angry e-mails. He was borderline abusive."**

 **Sonny showed his dimples. "Okay, Robin, you want me to back him off? 'Cause I'll back him off."**

 **Robin shook her head. "No, no."**

" **All you got to do is…"**

" **That's very sweet, but not necessary. Believe me, I have my Uncle Mac and my mom interfering so much that I'm practically tripping over them." Robin said.**

" **Well, if you change your mind, you know where to come, yeah? Right here."**

" **Thank you."**

 **Sonny cleared his throat. "All right."**

" **So, you have a girl friend?" Robin asked with a sly grin.**

 **Sonny smiled deeply. "I love her. Real love the way I loved Brenda and Lily. Kate's not like Carly. I mean, we support each other. We don't tear each other down to prove our love because it is already there, without the pain and the anger. She will be a good mother to the boys."**

 **Robin grunted. "She certainly seems more stable than Carly. Anyway, I didn't come here to ask you for help with Patrick or talk about Carly."**

 **Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Why?"**

" **Maxie mentioned that you have siblings."**

" **Oh, I guess the word's out."**

 **Robin squeezed his hand. "My Uncle Mac, he makes me come over to his house every Sunday for dinner. Sometimes Maxie is there. You know, to keep him from interrogating us about our love lives and we get him to talk about work."**

 **Sonny nodded. "Right."**

" **Then he mentioned that Mike has two children. How did this happen?"**

 **Sonny closed his eyes and tells the story.**

 **Robin whistled. "Wow, she is a stripper and she has two kids? I mean, I expected a call but I guess you are busy getting to know your new siblings."**

" **No but Jason is," Sonny sighed massaging his head.**

" **Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. "Take your time I've got all night."**

 **He looked up as the phone rang.**

" **Give me a minute." Sonny rubbed his neck. Robin looked outside the French door windows at the pool until Sonny joined her again. It was really a relaxing place. "Marty, my attorney, is looking into things but it's harder now. I am so sorry but you know how Carly likes to act out."**

 **Robin gripped his arm. A shiver ran through her. "What did Carly do?"**

" **Carly knows that Patrick is Morgan's father." He said.**

" **No," Robin covered her mouth. "You said you would fix it Sonny."**

" **He got to the DNA tests before my guy could delete them. Apparently Patrick was accessing the DNA results for Emma and the one for Morgan came up also." He said.**

" **Oh God."**

" **There's more." he hesitated. "She married Patrick."**

 **Robin gasped. "She what? Was he drunk? It can't be legal."**

 **Sonny shook his head. "It is. He has petitioned to have his name put on Morgan's birth certificate and adopt Michael."**

 **Robin let out a long breath. "Maybe…"**

 **Sonny shook his head. "There is no maybe. No one is taking my sons."**

 **Robin stared at him. "Sonny what are you going to do?"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jason walked through the penthouse doors. Sam sat on the beige sofa sipping her coffee. She stood up with a shaky smile on her face. Jason took a moment to store his gun before taking in her five inch heels, too tight black jeans, and tank top without bra.**

 **Last week he loved her style. Now all he could see is his son crawling on her lap with her looking like** _ **that**_ **. He remembered the flimsy costumes and setting up judges, it all came back in a flash. She did not need to do that. He gave her money, he could get himself out of trouble. She was like Carly with her schemes and plans that he needed to save her from. Sammy and his baby deserved better.**

" **Sam, sit down." Jason took the seat across from the sofa. He held her eyes refusing to lie. "I did not cheat on you. I did not do anything wrong to you. Gia is the person I hurt."**

 **She scoffed folding her arms across her chest. "Gia seems to be making out pretty good. She got a restaurant out of the deal and a husband from what Max said."**

" **If you want this to work some things have to change." He began annoyed. "You can't come around Sammy dressed like that."**

 **Sam balked. Her eyes grew large and steely. "Gia is a stripper. She takes her clothes off for money."**

" **Because she had to, I did not leave her a choice, no one did." He seethed his anger rising as each of Sam's crimes floated through his head. "You look for an excuse to take your clothes off."**

" **Jason, everything I did, I did it for you and Sonny." She wailed, tears filling her eyes. "I wanted to protect you."**

" **You didn't need to. I protect this family. I make sure you are safe. That's my job not yours and when you aren't interfering I do a great job." His hands clinched at his side. "I need you to respect me as a man. I need you to be the type of woman that I would not be embarrassed to have as a stepmother to my children. Gia and Zander's lives revolve around Sammy. I want them to know that the children are just as important to us. I want Gia to be comfortable dropping Sammy at our home without wondering what may happen to him."**

 **Sam fell heavy onto the sofa. She could not believe what Jason was saying. He loved her but he hated her fashion? Could he leave her because of how she dressed? Why? Gia was a slut. She took her clothes off for money. How was she better than Sam? The reason did not matter now she needed to save her relationship.**

" **Jason, I will do whatever takes to make this work. I know this is important to you and I want your children in our lives." She whispered softly lowering her head.**

" **Alexis Davis," Max announced opening the door.**

 **Alexis rushed in the apartment only to stop suddenly. She looked from Sam to Jason and back again. "What happened? I thought you weren't going to see Jason for a while."**

" **Umm, boss?" Max interrupted. "Sonny wants to see you."**

 **Jason retrieved his weapon then left the room without a word, leaving Sam to deal with her mother.**

" **What are you doing? Jason slept with that girl. She has his son and is having another child." Alexis shrieked. "You almost died because of Jason. You cannot have children because of Jason. What do you think that girl is going to do? Give Jason the kids for you to raise? I mean come on Sam have some self-respect. Jason left you for Elizabeth more than once. He runs out of the house every time Carly or Michael calls. Heck once I swore I saw tread marks on your back when you were trying to plan the wedding. What does he want now?"**

 **Sam felt all the anger she had for her mother rise to the surface. "Can you stop being a controlling bitch?"**

 **Alexis inhaled sharply. A foot tapped nervously on the wood floor but she remained calm. Sam needed to see reason. "I know this situation has you angry but you need to show me a little respect."**

" **I am supposed to respect a hypocrite who's trying to run my life? You keep beating away at Jason, working him, working his guilt until he finally shut me out. Every time mom, I am miserable, he is miserable, but you don't give a damn as long as you get your own way. Jason loves me." She screamed panting hard. "He wants me to be a better person so we can have his children in his life. He wants me to dress better and act like a mother. He's right I need to be better for his children."**

 **Alexis rolled her eyes. "Why not be better for yourself?"**

 **Sam crossed her arms over her ample chest.**

 **Alexis stared** **dumfounded** **at the shaking woman. She looked pathetic in her tight jeans and low cut shirt. It spoke of her desperation. Alexis could not spend any more time trying to lift the girl up. Girl? She was a thirty-two-year-old woman with no self-respect. How could she be her daughter? Her resentment flared again.** **"Fine, you want to be with Jason, go ahead. Be my guest. I'm done fighting for you. I'm done trying to save you. It's evident that you don't want me to, so you win. I'm done. You want to spend the rest of your life chasing after Jason, being his plaything, being his appendage. Go ahead take orders from him, be shot at, that is entirely up to you. I won't stop you because it is clear to me that you have absolutely no self-respect. You have no identity of your own. Being with Jason is your only option. Don't go to school. Don't go to college. Don't do anything to better yourself. Let Jason take care of you for the rest of your life because that way you don't have to think. Wouldn't that be great? Have Jason take care of everything for you. I want desperately to have a relationship with you, Sam, but you didn't want to have a relationship with me. My God, you are pathetic. I'm glad you cannot have children and if Gia was smart she will keep hers away from you." Alexis shook her head sadly. "Stay away from my girls. I don't want your pathetic, degraded attitude poisoning your sisters' minds."**

 **Sam fell back onto the couch when Alexis stalked from the penthouse. stunned by her mothers' venom. She thought Alexis loved her. Carly had done evil thinks to Bobbie yet they had a close relationship. Sam wanted to get her GED but she needed to help Jason. What was she going to do?**

 **Jason opened the door to Sonny's study. Instead of the mob boss, he saw Robin standing with her back to him. He did not have time for a self-righteous speech about how she knew what was best for him. She knew nothing. He left slamming the door behind him. Sonny would need to find another way to get to him. Right now, he was going to the restaurant.**


	21. Chapter 21

" **I'll be honest, looking over Bobbie's files you aren't worth keeping around. I mean, no wonder Kelly's is losing money. You show up when you want. I can't have you working here. You aren't employable." Gia said with a smile.**

" **You can't do this," Elizabeth cried. "I need this job."**

" **And I need someone who is going to show up for work every day. I have a line of people waiting to get the job you don't want." Gia said simply. "I need you to leave please; I have other candidates to interview."**

" **Ms.," Yuri placed a hand on Elizabeth's chair. She stood walking to the door without looking back.**

 **Jason sat in his SUV as he watched Liz walk from the diner wiping her face. Gia told him she was not hiring the woman. He agreed once he saw her work history. Elizabeth was a liability that he did not need so he waited until she rounded the corner before he went into the restaurant.**

 **Gia and Yuri sat at the counter looking over the files. Zander stood beside them flipping through a stack of papers.**

" **Can I help?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.**

 **Gia looked up smiling softly at him. "Yes we need to hire about fifty people and the staffing agency scheduled eighty interviews for this afternoon. Yuri and Zander are handling the bakers and cooking line. I need someone to help with the wait staff. This is going to be an all-day gig."**

 **Jason looked at the line of people waiting in the chilly weather for their interview. "What do I look for?"**

" **What do you want in a server? Nice, polite, caring, and punctual, things like that. I lean towards people with families and older people who need jobs. Can you handle it?" Gia did not wait for his reply. He took the stack of applications from her hands. "Let's open the doors."**

" **Wait for us," Carly came through the back door with Bobbie behind her. She took some of the applications from Jason. "Let's get this going because I was hoping you could make lunch."**

" **Whatever Carly, I have a kid and a husband to cook for." Gia laughed.**

" **Well I was going to join you for dinner, you know, get to know my little brother and sister." Carly rushed for the door before Gia could respond.**

" **That woman is a hot mess." She said kissing Yuri and Zander. "Everyone grab a table."**

 **Jason watched her. She was worried about something. Maybe it was Yuri he looked pale. A part of him wanted to ask what was wrong but he did not want to alienate her. It was too soon to push her.**

 **The day pressed slowly. Gia was determined to have most of the staff in place before day's end. If the candidate passed the plenary screening they were sent to Jason for their second interview, then to Gia. They hired forty-seven people. Gia decided they would offer part-time shifts for students. They still needed to hire twelve more full time workers. She rescheduled the applicants that could not stay for all the interviews. They were done by the o'clock.**

 **Gia stood at the counter amazed at how well things were going. Jason left and came back with several pizza's. Yuri left and came back with Sammy who sat between Jason and Zander.**

" **Okay," Gia started. "At the rate things are progressing we will be open in a month. I want everyone trained in their position. Bobbie, I will accept your offer to help train the wait staff. That should not take more than a week. In the meantime, I want to make sure we don't lose anyone. So we are going to have them pass out free samples in the parks and docks. Carly has scheduled tastings for next week at the Metro Court."**

" **We have three conventions in town then." The blonde reached her slice. "Oh and Patrick's friend has the website up if you want to take a final look but it launched a few days ago."**

" **I'll look at it this evening. Jason, if you want I have a doctor's appointment next week. You can come." She offered surprising everyone.**

" **Thank you," he answered quickly.**

" **And now my wife will go home and rest so our daughter will grow strong." Yuri kissed her cheek. "I will pick you flowers and buy you chocolates then make love to you."**

" **God no," Zander moaned.**

" **Actually, I think we should have a family dinner." Gia suggested almost shily. "Don't ask me why but I want to try to put everything behind us. So Bobbie if you don't have any plans I would like you to join us. I talked to Zander we aren't ready to deal with Mike or Sonny yet."**

 **Bobbie nodded swallowing the lump in her throat. Zander turned to Jason. A huge smile covered his face. "Gia likes controlling everyone's life. She has great instincts."**

 **His sister smiled good-naturedly. Jason saw something flash in her eyes. Sadness at a memory she hoped to forget? There was defiantly a shade of pain then it was gone. He looked from Zander to Yuri knowing they had seen the same wave of emotion. The young man shot up from his seat. "We're going to have the dinner in a few days. Gia's tired. Jason can you help us get her and Sammy home?"**

 **Everyone stilled at his sudden change.**

" **No," Yuri stepped forward placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "You want to protect Gia but I think it is time we all know why she cries when she sleeps."**

 **Jason asked suddenly alert. "What happened?"**

" **There have been problems in the past before you gave us guards." Yuri told the man.**

" **Problems? Like what?" Bobbie sat forward.**

 **Yuri shook his head. "Some place where we will not be overheard."**

" **I'll call Luke. We can use the club." Carly said as she opened her phone.**

" **Let's get this place situated and then we can leave." Bobbie suggested.**

 **Jason was not listening. He focused on the siblings who held each other's gaze as they silently communicated. After a few moments they nodded in agreement. Whatever was happening was big and he needed to know what it was.**

 **It will be about a week before I can update. My daughter has competitions for the next week. Between work and taking her around my brain most likely won't work.**

 **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Zander opened the door to Luke's Club. It was clean, dark, played good music. he smelled cigar smoke in the air.**

 **The man was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was thin but not overly thin.**

 **"** **Well, Cole, what trouble is stalking you now?" Zander glared at the tall blonde man behind the bar.**

 **"** **His name is Zander. Cole died when our grandmother did." Gia said entering the bar behind her brother followed by Yuri. "We are Gia and Zander. No one else."**

 **"** **Feisty little butterfly aren't you?" Luke smiled. "I think the best thing we can do today is find out who is stalking you."**

 **"** **I agree," Jason said. "I need to know what happened – what is happening. I need to know everything."**

 **"** **Someone is following Gia. Not every day but there are pictures." Yuri said. "Never in the apartment."**

 **"** **Can she get a soda? Something lemon without ice." Zander pulled out the chair for her. "Mostly at the club. Sometimes when she is walking down the street. This last set was Gia and Yuri in the park. Whoever it was they crossed out Yuri's face."**

 **Carly stalked in behind Bobbie. "So some crazy from the club is following you?"**

 **Gia, shook her head. "They were not threatened by Zander but they are with Yuri."**

 **"** **So they knew Zander was not your boyfriend." Jason: "Has anyone ever threatened you before?"**

 **Zander smirked. "Besides Sonny?"**

 **"** **Sonny never scared me." Gia grinned.**

 **Jason bowed his head. "No you were going to shoot him. I'm sorry, that should never have happened."**

 **Carly snorted as she took a seat across from Gia. "Nothing he doesn't deserve."**

 **"** **Let's stay on topic niece. Did you keep the pictures?" Luke said.**

 **Yuri nodded. "Yes.**

 **Gia suddenly sat up. "What if he is after Sammy?"**

 **Jason shook his head. "If Sammy isn't in any of the pictures then he isn't after him. His target is you. Where are the pictures?"**

 **Yuri said. He took Gia's hand in his. "Sammy will be safe. The pictures are in the wooden box on the mantel."**

 **Jason sits across from Gia. "Gia what happened. I need all of it."**

 **Zander looked from his sister to Jason. "Men love Gia. They always did. They follow her in the mall. Since we were kids. It was creepy as hell. She was a kid and all these perverts where all over her."**

 **Gia stared at her brother. "Zander would not let me go anywhere alone. It was why he let people think we were together."**

 **Jason nodded. "Was there anyone who is always there?"**

 **Yuri sat straighter. "There was a man, Jack, he caused problems in the club but he died a few months ago."**

 **Zander nodded. "The last set were found inside the house. They were taken right before we left town. I found them the day you and Sonny showed up."**

 **Yuri glared at the boy. Zander blushed and ducked his head. "You did not tell me this."**

 **Gia gripped his hand tighter. "All hell hit the fan that afternoon."**

 **Zander said with certainty. "It was the day before."**

 **"** **Why are you so sure?" Carly asked.**

 **Gia smirked. "It was the night he did the dirty with Elizabeth Webber."**

 **"** **Oh. My. God." Carly gasped.**

 **Jason rolled his eyes. "Not now Carly."**

 **"** **It was one night." Zander said defensively. "I have needs."**

 **Jason stood abruptly. "The house isn't safe."**

 **"** **What would you do?" Yuri asked.**

 **"** **Yeah, on the mantel. Get Stan in there and check for bugs and camera's." Jason ended the call. We need to move you some place safe."**

 **Bobbie finally moved where she could be seen. "Surely you aren't thinking of moving tin with Sonny or you?"**

 **Gia stood and planted her hands on the table. "I'm not leaving my home. We just got it."**

 **Jason sighed. "There is no choice. Until we find out who's coming after you."**

 **"** **Where would we go?" Zander asked.**

 **Yuri ran his hand over his face. "A hotel is no more secure."**

 **"** **Wait! Wait!" Gia shot up and slammed her hand on the table. "I'm not going to a motel. Sammy needs to feel safe."**

 **The room was still. "Yuri, this is our home. Our first home since grandma died. We can't just leave. I won't leave."**

 **"** **Gia, home is where our family is. Home is in a box under a bridge. You will follow Jason's advice."**

 **"** **Carly's place. It is big enough. There are plenty of guards." Jason said.**

 **"** **Carly, Patrick and the boys are there."**

 **Gia shook her head. "I can't move Sammy again."**

 **"** **He is not safe. We need to do a sweep of the house." Jason was adamant.**

 **"** **I agree," Zander said. "If he left the picture then he could have left something else."**

 **Yuri nodded. "We are going to Caroline's home. You will be safe and protected."**

 **Gia turned , burying her head into his shoulder. "Yuri… I'm tired of this. When are our lives going to be our own."**

 **"** **Yes…" Yuri takes her face in her hands. "I have lost s much. I will not lose you. I will not lose Zander. I will not lose our Sammy."**

 **"** **I have the men pack some things." Jason said.**

 **Zander shook his head. "No we will pack our own things."**

 **"** **We will get through this." Yuri assured them.**

 **Gia closed her eyes. "I am tired of this. I'm tired of running and hiding. I thought we could just have a safe life."**

 **Zander wrapped her arms around Gia and Yuri. "Hey, we have a house. We have a family. We are together. Nothing matters but that."**

 **Carly joined them resting her hand on Gia's. "It matters because your family is bigger than the four of you. This family will make sure you are safe. Trust us. Trust Jason."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Maxie Jones hurried through the door at Kelly's. She could not believe that Georgie ran off with that Spinelli. How dare that geekie dork take her sister away. What is wrong with Georgie? "Ooh! Ah!"**

 **Sam grabbed for the dress bag before it fell to the ground but was not quick enough to save the mobile phone which shattered on the floor. "Whoa. Hey, are you okay?"**

 **"** **Damn it!" Maxie sighed. "Yes…No, I'm sorry, since Georgie and Spinelli moved to California I've been on edge without my baby sister. And now my phone. Anyway, I have samples of the clothes you ordered for your honeymoon?"**

 **"** **Have a seat." Sam laid the garment bag over a chair before picking up the phone from the ground. "Keep them; I need to change my order. I need something more conservative."**

 **Maxie blinked at her friend. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "What? Your style is great. With a body like yours you can rock anything."**

 **Sam sighed. "Jason wants me to dress more appropriately for Sammy."**

 **"** **I need a coffee. Tammy can I get a coffee?" Maxie asked. "Okay, who is Sammy?"**

 **Sam takes the seat across from Maxie. "Jason had an affair with a stripper a few years ago. She became pregnant and had his son, Sammy."**

 **Maxie blinked. "What?"**

 **Sam groaned. 'Okay, I may as well say it to someone. Maybe I can actually make myself face what's really going on. Jason and I are falling apart, and I'm trying really hard to reconnect with him, but the more I try, the more he pulls away. It's worse since Jason found out Gia is pregnant again and Sonny's sister."**

 **Maxie waved her hand in front of her face. "The stripper is the mother of Jason's children and Sonny's sister?"**

 **"** **Yeah, her stage name is Caramel Delight." Sam said as she took a poster from her bag. She opened her mouth but closed it when Tammy sat Maxie's coffee down. "Thanks Tammy. You should see Jason when he talks about that baby."**

 **"** **But way do you have to change how you dress?" Maxie snapped looking at the smiling face of the girl. "Hello, she's a stripper and average."**

 **Sam stared off before forcing herself to focus on her future. "She had a hard life and Jason wants to be sure I'm appropriate for Sammy."**

 **"** **So it's okay that she is takes her clothes off but you have to hide your beautiful body?"**

 **Sam shook her head. "No, but Jason and I are planning to spend the rest of our lives together. There has to be a compromise."**

 **"** **Look, okay, I know this doesn't compare at all, but I thought I felt that way about Lucky. I acted out but after a lot of anger and humiliation and tears, I realized you can't make someone love you, and you're only going to hurt yourself more if you try. Never in the months I spent chasing Lucky did he suggest I change myself."**

 **"** **It is different." Sam said.**

 **"** **No it's not. When did you go from being the strong, independent captain of her own ship to a weak subservient woman." Maxie demanded.**

 **Sam shook her head. "You don't understand. I can't have children. This is Jason's only chance. I don't want to ruin it for him."**

 **"** **What about you?"**

 **Sam through her hands up. "I want world peace. I want my mom to accept me for who I am. I want Jason to have his children. I want us to be a family. I want my own child."**

 **Maxie leaned forward. "You want Gia to go away?"**

 **Sam nodded given in to the thought of she, Jason, Sammy, and the baby as a family. "Yes. Does that make me a horrible person?"**

 **"** **No, but I don't think she is going to disappear." Maxie looks over Sam's shoulder. "But maybe we can set some ground rules."**

 **Sam looked in the mirror and gasped. "Maxie no."**

 **Maxie stomped over the Gia who had just entered the diner and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't image your showing your face here after what you did."**

 **Gia wore one of Yuri's work shirts with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, form fitting blue jeans and black Nubuck Timberlands. "Excuse me?**

 **Maxie glared at the young woman. "Oh, come on. That whole cute, coy act you have going on just so you could break up Jason and Sam?"**

 **"** **Cute and coy? Jason chases me not the other way around. Besides he was unattached when we did the dirty." Gia smirked at Maxie's look of distain. "And this is your business because?"**

 **"** **Sam is my friend, and you're a liar and a skank." Gia let out a loud laugh before turning away from Maxie. Maxie's snatched at her arm. "Excuse me; I'm not done with you."**

 **Gia did not flinch. She threw her weight at the smaller woman knocking Maxie off balance. She gripped a hand full of blonde hair pulling her face up as her right hand connected several times, punctuating each word with a hit to Maxie's porcelain skin.**

 **"** **Know. Your. Place. Bitch." Gia growled.**

 **"** **Hey!" Gia let Maxie fall to the floor before rounding on Sam fist raised. "Wait!"**

 **"** **What is going on here?" Carly stepped between Gia and Sam. "Attacking a pregnant woman? Jason will find this very interesting. How long do you think you will last when I tell him?"**

 **Maxie stumbled to her feet. "She hit me first."**

 **Gia rolled her eyes. "You grabbed me. Where I come from you don't take chances when a crazy woman comes up to you snatching on you."**

 **Sam started pulling out several napkins and held them to Maxie's nose. "Look it was a miss understanding."**

 **"** **We will let the police decide." Monica said stepping from the back room with Bobbie closing her cell phone. "I did call Mac and Carly, I don't think Jason would appreciate this tramp endangering my unborn grandchild. Speak of which, where is Sammy?"**

 **"** **Monica." Bobbie sighed. "Gia are you alright? Do you have any cramping or pain?"**

 **"** **No," Gia allowed Bobbie to move her away from the bleeding blonde.**

 **"** **Sammy is none of your business, Monica and if Maxie put her hands on Gia that is assault. I'm calling Diane." Carly turned away to make the call.**

 **"** **Gia why don't you save everyone a lot of grief and give up your claim to Sammy."**

 **Carly's face flushed. "Gia is not giving up her children and Jason would never ask her to."**

 **"** **She is a gold digging tramp and if it takes money to get rid of her I have it in spades." Monica snapped.**

 **Gia pushed past Bobbie. "Who are you calling a tramp? I take care of my son not pass him off to nannies at the drop of a hat. Jason told me about how your drunk son nearly killed him. You won't win mother of the Year anytime soon."**

 **"** **Right!" Carly agreed. "You have no room to talk. Don't forget Monica, you wrote the book on sleeping around. How many times did you cheat on Alan?"**

 **"** **Carly stay out of this. I made mistakes but I never took off my clothes for money." Monica snapped.**

 **"** **No, but you slept your way to it." Carly said.**

 **Gia rubbed her sore hand. "The only thing you need to remember is I will never give up my children."**

 **"** **The thought of you being someone's mother sickens me." Mac walked into the diner taken aback by the mess. "Mac, maybe you should arrest the woman who attackedMaxie.**

 **"** **Maxie!" Mac rushed to his niece. "What happened?"**

 **Maxie forced tears. "She attacked me."**

 **Carly growled tired of Maxie's theatrics. "She put her hands on a pregnant woman and got her ass kicked."**

 **Mac stood glaring at Gia.**

 **"** **I'm placing you under arresting you for assault." Mac said taking out his hand cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."**

 **"** **You can't arrest her when your little viper attacked a pregnant woman?" Carly shrieked.**

 **"** **Mind your own business Carly or you can come too." Mac threatened before talking into his radio. "Mac roughly moved Gia towards the front door."**

 **"** **Mac, there are camera's in the diner. You do this and I promise you I will have your badge. And the menace to this town will go to jail." Carly threatened. "I can promise to make this video go viral on YouTube."**

 **"** **Carly it's okay. Let him arrest me." Gia said with a thin smile. "I think we are in need of an object lesson."**

 **"** **Gia you are pregnant." Carly pleaded. "You don't need to be in the county jail."**

 **"** **Yes, I am pregnant, with Jason Morgan's baby. Let the chips fall and see who is still standing." Gia looked back and forth between Monica and Sam.**

 **Sam flushed understanding what she was saying.**

 **"** **Mac, Please don't do this." Sam begged.**

 **Maxie's eyes thinned. "Sam, stop begging. She attacked me."**

 **"** **Maxie?" Lucky said entering the diner from the kitchen. "Christ Gia?"**

 **Mac pushed Gia towards the detective. "Take her in while I deal with Maxie." Mac almost sneered.**

 **Bobbie walked to the back. "I'll make a copy of the tape for Diane."**

 **Mac moved to block her path. "Bobbie that is evidence."**

 **Bobbie side stepped him. "Until there is a warrant it is my property."**

 **Sam maneuvered towards Carly. "Carly, I did not start this."**

 **"** **Let me guess, you were sitting here complaining about Gia and Maxi took it too far? God you're so pathetic. I hope Jason dumps you." Carly followed Gia and Lucky. "Gia, don't say anything until Diane gets there."**

 **"** **Carly why don't you remain silent?" Monica called after her.**

 **Sam tried to chase after Carly but stumbled over a fallen chair. "Carly? Carly! Damn it!"**

 **"** **Sam, calm down, with this arrest I am confident we can get custody of Sammy from that tramp." Monica said.**

 **Sam wiped a tear from her cheek. "Monica, if you go after Gia, Jason and never forgive you and l can't back you up. Not if I want a future with Jason."**

 **Monica sighed. "Do what you need to. Protect your relationship. Those children will need a competent mother. I will handle Gia."**


	24. Chapter 24

**Carly stalked into the Port Charles police station. Lucky sat across from Gia typing information into the computer. Gia seemed relaxed. Maybe too relaxed. "Excuse me, excuse me, why is a pregnant woman shackled to a chair."**

 **Lucky shifted in his seat. "Carly it's procedure."**

 **Carly slapped the desk. "Is it procedure for Mac to abuse his authority anytime Robin or Maxie does something horrible to anyone they don't like? It doesn't matter. I'll post whatever bail is necessary."**

 **Lucky moved to the water dispenser and handed a small bottle of water to his cousin. "Carly, we are a long way from bail. I don't want Gia in jail either but you need to keep it together."**

 **Carly twisted the cap off the bottle then sat it in front of Gia. "Drink that. You need to stay hydrated. Maxie came after Gia."**

 **Lucky watched her with a small smile. His cousin should be very maternal when she wanted to be. "Get Diane down here and let her settle this."**

 **"** **She's on her way."**

 **Lucky began uncuffing Gia. "Maybe you can sit with Gia in the interrogation room if it will keep you calm."**

 **Carly nodded as she followed Gia into the windowed room a few feet away. "Thanks Lucky."**

 **Lucky fell heavy in his chair. "Save me from my cousin."**

 **"** **What is happening?" Dante Falconeri threw his black leather jacket on his desk across from his partner and brother-in-laws, Lucky's desk. His was of average height with black hair and brown eyes.**

 **Lucky sat up straighter. "Welcome back. How was the honeymoon?"**

 **Dante smiled. "Good, Lulu is happy. What has Carly's panties in a bunch?"**

 **"** **Have you talked to Sonny?" Lucky asked.**

 **Dante shook his head. "No, we just got back."**

 **Lucky gave him a broad grin. "Well, meet your aunt Gia Campbell-Zhirkova. Reluctant sister of your father and daughter of your grandfather, Mike."**

 **Dante blinked. "What?"**

 **Lucky beamed. "There's more, you also have an uncle, Zander Smith."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Oh there's more." Lucky said. "Gia has a child by Jason and is pregnant with a second while married to Yuri Zhirkov."**

 **Dante open and close his eyes slowly. "What?"**

 **"** **There's more, she apparently had a confrontation with Maxie Jones at Kelly's where she broke Maxie's nose."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **Lucky laughed softly. "Take a minute and take it all in."**

 **Dante turned back to the room where Carly and the girl were speaking. "What is Carly doing here?"**

 **"** **Carly has decided Gia is her sister from another mister and she needs protecting."**

 **Dante raised an eyebrow. "Does she?"**

 **Lucky shook his head losing all laughter. "I would say no. She's had a hard life. Including working at Sonny's strip club since she was sixteen."**

 **"** **I'm not ignoring the strip club thing but I'm too tired to deal with it." Lucky nodded. "So she can take care of herself?"**

 **"** **Yes, there s also a concern that she is being stalked."**

 **Dante shook his head again. It was too much information to take in at once. "Wait, by who?"**

 **Lucky shifted uneasily in his seat. "Pictures of Gia at the club she danced at, at the park with her son Sammy, and in her new house."**

 **Dante rubbed his temple. "Any leads?"**

 **Lucky shook his head "Jason is handling it."**

 **Dante looked up "Jason? Why didn't she report it to the police? Wait, let me guess, Sonny told her not to?"**

 **"** **No, she hates Sonny since he threatened her and her brother."**

 **Dante sighed. "What?"**

 **"** **Jason and Sonny thought Gia sold Emily drugs. She almost jumped off the roof of Jason's penthouse. Gia did not sale anyone anything. Gia took her to outpatient treatment."**

 **"** **So Gia is angry at Jason and Sonny."**

 **"** **No she is angry at Sonny but Jason has an advocate in her husband Yuri." Lucky explained. "Yuri is determined to forge a relationship between the siblings and Jason."**

 **"** **But not Sonny? What about Mike?"**

 **Lucky explained the history between Gia's mother and Mike. "Gia hates them therefore Yuri and Zander hate them."**

 **"** **And me?" Dante asked.**

 **Lucky shrugged. "Don't know, but I would not expect a warm welcome."**

 **Dante picked up his desk phone. "Great…I need to talk to Lulu.**

 **Carly's brow furrowed as she looked over Gia. She did not seem injured but she was too calm. " Are you okay?**

 **Gia nodded. "I'm fine.**

 **"** **Are you angry?"**

 **Gia shook her head. "No, I am contemplating my restaurant."**

 **Carly hesitated. "You're still in cuffs?"**

 **"** **It's fine."**

 **"** **Gia no it isn't. You are pregnant. Your son and brother are at my house waiting for you." Carly struggled to keep her temper.**

 **Gia did look up then. "Don't tell Zander unless you want all hell to break loose."**

 **Carly sighed then nodded understanding why Gia did not call Zander right away. "I'm the same way with Jason. I would protect him with my life. Did you eat? There is nothing at my house."**

 **Gia smirked. "I was warned. Yuri and Max are shopping."**

 **Carly thought for a moment. "Where where are your guards?"**

 **"** **Don't know." Gia confessed. "I never see them."**

 **Carly took her thin hand. "Gia you need to be careful."**

 **"** **Carly what do you get out of this?"**

 **Carly laughed softly. "Family. Family for me and the boys. Patrick and I are building a life. I don't have girlfriends or a sister and I want both. Take your pick."**

 **"** **Okay." Gia accepted her truth.**

 **"** **You make me remember that my adopted mother, Virginia, wasn't as bad as I thought she was. I had a home and I was as protected as I let myself be." Carly confessed.**

 **"** **You are making a point?"**

 **"** **Don't make my mistakes. Jason, Yuri, and Zander will protect you. Let them. Don't slip your guards. Be where you say you are going to be. Make this as easy as possible."**

 **Gia held her eyes. "Carly, I didn't slip my guards. I don't know where they are."**

 **Carly nodded. "Okay, we get you out of jail first then we tell Jason. He needs to find his goons. Diane's here. I'll be right back."**

 **Diane Miller esquire strolled into the police station dressed in afn expensive black pants suit with modest black heels. Her red hair glistened under to harsh Florissant lights. "I have obtained a court order for my client's release. There is no proof that Gia Campbell-Zhirkova attacked Maxie Jones on the contrary the video from Kelly's supports Gia's account. Therefore, you are obligated to release her."**

 **"** **About time." Lucky muttered as he grabbed his keys and made for the interrogation room.**

 **Mac stalked into the station in time to hear her final words. "Maxie is in the ER with a broken nose."**

 **Diane sneered. "Gia defended herself and her unborn child against an attack provoked by your niece. Judge Randall sees it that way and he expects charges brought against Maxie. It's all right here in the court order."**

 **"** **You know what?" Max shows her his badge and gun before slamming them on the table. "I am tired of criminals running this town."**

 **Carly glared. "Then you should arrest your niece who has purchased drugs for your detective, threatened several people and attacked Gia. Or turn in your badge permanently because I was not playing. I am coming for you and Maxie for what you did to Gia."**

 **Diane pat her hair. "Once again, I have so earned my generous retainer. Judge Randall just issued a court order for Gia's release. Carly go keep the newest member of the Corinthos family company while the paperwork is processed."**

 **Carly huffed. "Start the paperwork Diane. Gia will be pressing charges. Find whatever you can and sue them into the ground. This stops here. As Gia says there needs to be an object lesson."**


	25. Chapter 25

Carly nodded at the guards that quickly surrounded her and Gia when they exited the SUV near Kelly's. She would feel better if Gia allowed her to call Jason and Yuri but Gia wanted to wait until they got to Carly's home.

She looked around for any sign of…what? Carly did not know who threatening Gia. Still, she trusted her instincts and was certain she would sense any danger. "We should have you at home."

Carly watched Gia shift uncomfortably. "It's your home Carly."

Carly wrapped an arm around Gia's waist. "It isn't for long and you'll get to know my boys, me, and Patrick. It will be good. We need to hurry. I promised Michael we would make cookies."

Gia gave her a look but said nothing. "Fine, I just need to get my grandmother's recipe book."

"Right, it's in Bobbie's office."

"I'll get it then we'll go to your house." Gia agreed as they entered the diner.

Carly looked at her phone. "Okay… I'll wait here."

"See Morgan, there is the most beautiful woman in the world and the most perfect mother." Patrick smiled at his dark haired son. "I was just telling the surgical team how gorgeous, impulsive, brave, and damn sexy she is. She definitely knows how to have a good time. If she were here, I'd be having a better time than any of them."

Carly laughed as she moved into his space. "Hey you, I thought you had a surgery today."

Morgan held his chubby arms out to his mother. "Canceled. I came to get Michael and Sammy some chocolate chip cookies. But it looks like Bobbie closed up shop."

Carly shook her head as she rubbed Morgan's back and looked at the mess by Maxie and Gia then the Port Charles PD. "Maxie grabbed Gia and Gia beat her ass."

Patrick took a step back. "Wait, is Gia okay?"

Carly nodded. No craps or pain of any kind. As a precaution I called Kelly Lee. She agreed to come by the house and check on Gia a little later."

"But you are sure she isn't having any pain?"

Carly Looked around to make sure they were still alone. "I'm positive. She is so calm. That's what worries me. Mac had her locked up and she was so composed. She didn't scream or cry."

"She had a hard life. We don't know what she and Zander had to endure." Patrick sighed. "Now she has a stalker."

"And that worries me. Her guards are nowhere to be found." Carly's phone chirped. "My mom, did you know Robin was back in town?"

Patrick blinked then shook his head as he tried to keep track of his wife's ever changing train of thought. "No."

Carly looked him in the eyes. "You need to tell her about us or I will."

"I will go to the hospital after I get you and Gia home."

Gia waved the book coming out diner. "I'm here, let's go I miss my baby."

Carly smiled. "Right behind you."

Robin Scorpio inhaled the scent of disinfectant and alcohol. She missed the Florissant lights and her friends. Speaking of which… "Hey, Elizabeth, you graduated early?"

Elizabeth twirled in her pink scrubs before hugging the petite brunette. "Robin, god you're glowing. Where have you been the last five months?"

Robin melted in her embrace. "Recovering and I made a decision."

Elizabeth pulled back frowning. "You're not leaving Port Charles for good are you?"

Robin shook her head. "No, I decided to have another baby. Patrick's baby."

"How?"

Robin inhaled. "I lied when I said I got pregnant at the Christmas party. I overheard Patrick tell Leo that he donated sperm last year. I pretended to be his wife and forged his signature to get the sperm back."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Robin…"

"I loved Patrick. I love him. I made a mistake, got pregnant then lied to the father of my daughter." Robin said. "I know, I just miss Emma so much."

Elizabeth nodded. "We all make mistakes. I understand that."

Well, I am hoping for a second chance with Patrick. And well, with any luck, in about nine months, I'll have the love of my life and another child."

Elizabeth gasps. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, yes, yes, but don't say anything, okay? Nobody knows."

"Well, I think it's perfect. Life from death. A child was made by two people who love each other."

Robin sighed. "Who aren't together anymore. Patrick is angry at me and bound to be furious when he finds out about this baby and how he or she was conceived."

Elizabeth nodded again. "Yeah, but you are giving him a second chance. We could all see how drawn to Emma he was. Don't you think this is going to change Patrick's whole attitude a little?"

"No. I don't know. I don't know. Patrick's going to ask questions, and I'm going to have to lie, again. I want this baby so much. Does that make me an awful person?"

"Okay." Elizabeth took Robin's hand. "You asked for my opinion, so I'm going to give it to you. The truth has an ugly way of coming out in the end anyway. Tell Patrick that he's the father. Tell him fast. It really does change a person. But you need to know. Patrick married Carly."

Robin's eyes widened. "What? How did she trick him into marriage?"

"Sonny was going to sue her for custody of the boys. That's all I know."

Robin snorted. "Of course, Carly took advantage of his grief."

"You know Carly." Elizabeth agreed.

A nurse came around. "Elizabeth Webber?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I have an exam."

"Before you go, have you seen Maxie? She had community service today." Robin said.

Elizabeth smiled. "She usually hides near the roof in stairwell seven. It has the best Wi-Fi reception."

"Thanks." Robin hurried around the corner taking the most direct route to stairwell seven. Her heart soured. After spending time with Georgie Robin needed her rock. Maxie would always be in her corner. Maxie would fight for her. Maxie would protect her.

Robin froze. It was quiet in the stair well. The type of quiet you get in a horror movie right before the killer strikes. A soft moan met her as she inhaled. Nearing the roof she sees a light.

"God Maxie." Robin sighed relieved then rushed up the finally flight. "Maxie? You are never going to believe what I did. Oh my God, Maxie! No!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it's late. We've been really sick at my house.**

 **Patrick Drake pushed a strand of black hair from his eyes as he exited his black BMW. He needed a haircut. He would need to give in and visit the salon at the Metro Court after he spoke with Robin.**

 **He took a deep breath as he walked across the parking garage but the garage of the hospital was empty. Patrick was grateful. He needed to decide what he was going to say to her. He needed to be honest without letting his anger get control of him. He would need to be clear to protect Carly and the boys. Not just Carly, Michael and Morgan. He had Gia, Zander, Sammy, and Yuri. He had the family he had always wanted. The family Robin denied him.**

" **Patrick, I need to speak to you." Patrick groaned inwardly when he rounded the corner and came face to face with Robin's mother. Anna Devane.**

 **The dark brunette was the image of her daughter, petite, dark hair and eyes. Anna was a former WSB Agent who now consulted with the Port Charles Police Department.**

" **You've got to be kidding me." He said not bothering to conceal his annoyance.**

 **Anna held her hands up in case he wanted to bolt. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about something."**

 **Patrick sighed. "All right."**

 **Anna nodded and kept her distance. "What happened between you and Lisa Niles?"**

" **Lisa?" His eyes widened. "What does Lisa have to do with this?"**

" **After Emma was born, it was very difficult for my daughter. Robin was going to tell you about Emma the night she died but there was a conversation with Lisa Niles. I don't want to overstep my mark here, please, Patrick, but I do want to know what happened." Patrick could hear the pleading in her voice.**

 **He shrugged. "Lisa and I had an affair after Robin and I broke up."**

 **Anna blinked. "You had an affair?"**

" **I had sex with a woman I have known since medical school." His became flippant. "I've had sex with a lot of women, most recently with my wife this morning. My sex life isn't your concern nor is it Robin's."**

" **Your wife?" Anna hissed. "Who did you marry?"**

" **Carly." He could not keep the smile from her voice. "Again, my life isn't your concern nor is it Robin's"**

" **Oh, come on. You don't just marry the woman who hates my daughter. Who my daughter hates. You make a choice. That is a choice. You are choosing to hurt Robin. Again." Anna snarled.**

" **Robin decided for me that I should be a father. Robin lied to me about my daughter."He snarled in return. "I came here to tell Robin about my marriage and that Carly is off limits."**

" **So you came here to hurt Robin again? I doubt that. You are selfish just like your wife." Anna spat. "How long will it take for you to jump into some woman's bed or for Carly to jump into Sonny's?"**

" **Getting involved with Robin was stupid, and it was selfish." He confessed. "Carly warned me about Robin but I put my little head before the more intelligent brain."**

" **Do you love Carly?" She demanded. "Are you capable of loving anyone besides your own massive ego?"**

 **Patrick shook his head. "You know, people spoke of Robin's capacity to love and forgive."**

 **Anna rubbed her arms as if fighting off a chill she never turned her hard eyes from Patrick. "Mm-hmm."**

" **I saw her forgive the people she loved but for Carly, who suffered a miscarriage, was shot in the head by her husband, and lingered in a coma for the first few days of our sons' life…she could not be forgiven for her mistakes because Saint Robin deemed her unworthy."**

" **Carly practically tortured Robin when Michael was a baby." Anna fumed. "She ran off and left a newborn in the NICU for Jason of all people to care for. She shot Tony Jones in open court. She was committed to a mental health facility twice. When Jason got her committed to Fern Cliff Carly harassed Robin every chance she got. And the cottage. The hell she put Robin through. Carly is a disaster and you think she will make a good mother? Heather Webber is a more stable than Carly."**

" **What reality are you living in?"He glared at Anna. "Robin was fine playing mommy to Michael as long as Carly was out of the picture. Once she came back to claim her family – once Jason chose Carly and Michael Robin…Robin in a jealous fit "confessed" the A.J. that he was Michaels father."**

" **Robin…"**

" **Robin was jealous. There is nothing else to say." He insisted. Patrick felt his face burn. "She was jealous that Carly had what she wanted. A child. Jason's undying loyalty. Hell even A.J. married Carly. She hated that Carly and I made a connection. And the Kicker is, she did exactly what she criticized Carly for doing. She lied to me about our child. She was angry and vindictive and Emma died. Why? Because Robin had the same mental illness Carly had. Robin is no better than Carly."**

" **How dare you. How dare you judge my daughter who has gone to Africa volunteering with H.I.V. and aids patients while you sleep your way through the state." Anna clench her fists. "She must have been devastated when you were with that woman, Lisa. I wanted you to be the right man for my daughter! I wanted you to be a good father and a good husband and love them the way they both deserved to be loved, but you didn't give her a chance. You broke her heart!"**

 **Patrick pushed past Anna. "You're angry, Anna. Don't blame me for Robin's short comings."**

 **Anna spun on him. "I am so angry!"**

" **Yeah, and I get that. Don't blame me for Robin's short comings."**

 **They turned to the squeal of tires. Mac rushed out of the car passing the duo to punch at the elevator button. "Where have you been. I have been calling you. The hospital has been calling you."**

" **My cell phone is dead." Anna reflexively showed him the black phone screen. "What happened?"**

" **Maxie and Robin were attacked last night in the stair well." Mac said. "They just found them but Lucky thinks the attack was focused on Maxie and Robin interrupted."**

" **What!"Anna cried.**

 **Mac looks Patrick up and down as he presses the elevator button again. "Why don't you seem surprised?"**

" **Mac, I may not like Patrick but even I can see he did not beat anyone. Look at his hands. They are clean." Anna breathed forcing her mind to stay calm.**

 **Patrick's pager beeped. "Head trauma."**

 **The elevator dinged open.**

" **Carly," Patrick exhaled as he stepped into the elevator behind Anna and Mac. He could feel the pressure lift when he saw his wife. He could not remember the last time he had been happy to see a person. "What are you doing here?"**

" **Hey, I was looking for you." Carly looked from Patrick to Anna. "What happened?"**

" **Maxie and Robin were attacked." Patrick said. "There is trauma. I have to take care of this. You should go home. I know you aren't feeling well. I need to stay here in case I'm needed."**

" **I'm not leaving you." She said.**

" **Of course you aren't." Mac snapped. "You run behind every man you sleep with."**

 **Carly glared at the man. "Watch your mouth Mac."**

" **Don't talk to Carly that way." Patrick said at the same time.**

" **Protect your little…" Mac began.**

" **Mac, not now." Anna yelled. "The girls are hurt. They could die."**

 **Mac wiped his hand across his face. "You're right. I just want the girls to be okay."**


	27. Chapter 27

**Elizabeth Webber, pressed the door bell then looked at the immaculate lawn that made up Carly's home. She put in a lot of energy into her home or better yet she hired people who put a lot of work into her home.**

 **She would have this with Sonny being Zander's brother. She was sure Zander, with a little push, would do what was best for his child. First she had to bait the hook.**

 **"** **Yes," Elizabeth inhaled sharply when she saw he toned tan skin of the man before her. His perfect body rippled with chiseled muscle. This might not be so hard for her. "Hey, umm, Elizabeth right? Sorry, we were in the pool. Sammy swam from Gia to me so I own him a cookie."**

 **Elizabeth smiled softly. "Well, says the man who can't remember the name of the woman you had sex with approximately 9 weeks ago?"**

 **Zander sighed and shook his head. "You are the one who said it was just one night."**

 **Elizabeth forced a blush. "I know, I know…I'm sorry."**

 **Liz heard the slapping of small feet on the tile. Sammy pulled on his swim trunks. "Cookie, Zan."**

 **Elizabeth rolled her eyes when Zander picked up the little boy with wet blonde locks.**

 **"** **I do own you a cookie don't I little man?" He turned back to Elizabeth. "How can I help you?"**

 **"** **I'm pregnant."**

 **Zander blinked. "I'm sorry."**

 **"** **I am going to have a baby and I believe it's yours." Liz reached out to tussle the babies hair. "I was worried about how you would be as a father but seeing you with this little boy make me feel better if it is yours."**

 **Zander hid the shock he felt. A child of his own. It was too good to be true given the hate and distain shared by his sister and Liz. "You said you think?"**

 **Elizabeth nodded. "I was with my boyfriend the next night."**

 **Zander nodded. "So it could be either one of us?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner. I just found out." She said hurriedly**

 **"** **You didn't have morning sickness?" He asked shifting the baby on his hip. I mean we used protection."**

 **Elizabeth agreed. "Yeah, but it' not 100%."**

 **"** **So at the most you had to have missed a period. Why didn't you just tell me or the other guy?"**

 **"** **Because I didn't know if I was pregnant or not. I mean, I was been lightheaded, but I'd been under a lot of stress. I had to put my grandmother in the nursing home. I am taking care of my son who is just older then Sammy. I miss periods when I get stressed. So I thought I could be pregnant and had a pregnancy test. It was positive. I was in shock. I wanted to tell you. I was going to but then everything happened with Em. You went out of town and by the time you got back…I thought it was better if I waited.**

 **"** **Wait for what?"**

 **"** **For things to settle down. It seems to be one thing after another." Liz said.**

 **Zander sighed. "When can you do a paternity test?"**

 **"** **At the fifth month would be best."**

 **Zander nodded again. "I hope you won't be upset if I wait until I have proof before I invest time in a child that might not be mine."**

 **It was Elizabeth's turn to blink in surprise. "Of, of course."**

 **"** **You should tell the other guy." Zander suggested. "He deserves to know."**

 **"** **Cookie, Zan." Sammy insisted slapping his cheek.**

 **"** **I need to go." Zander said. "Keep me up to date please."**

 **Zander turned to Gia. Her arms were folded across her chest. Her eyes were narrowed. "Pregnant? Really?"**

 **"** **Mm-hmm." Zander affirmed as he took a cookie from the package on the hall table and gave it to his nephew.**

 **"** **Huh and she doesn't know who the father is and she's milking that for all it's worth."**

 **"** **I told her that she has to tell the other guy…"**

 **"** **Your cousin Lucky." Zander gaped. "Apparently they are the loves of each other's lives. Epic romance and all that."**

 **"** **She hasn't had an easy time of it."**

 **Gia glared at him. "She lived in a cloud compared to what we had and don't feel sorry for Elizabeth. She will come out of this looking like an angel."**

 **"** **Okay. Okay, not to sound harsh, but how is this your concern?"**

 **Gia raised her brow. "She told Jason and Sonny that I sold Emily drugs. That is why they were at the apartment with guns threatening our lives."**

 **"** **Gia, I'm sorry." Zander sat Sammy on the floor and hugged his sister but Gia pulled away.**

 **"** **I don't need you to be sorry. I want you to be careful.' Gia demanded taking her brothers hand. "I want you to be careful. Don't jump to any conclusions and don't make any promises that you're going to feel obligated to keep. You can't sit around and wait, ok? You need to make some decisions because if you turn out to be the father of Elizabeth's baby, life as we know it will forever be changed."**

 **"** **If it's mine I want equal custody." he said earnestly. "I want him to know his aunt Gia."**

 **"** **All right, think about how we make that happen?" She smiled. "You're always going to have my support, and you know that. I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy big brother."**

 **"** **Do you know what will make me happy right now?" He asked with devilish smile.**

 **"** **I will start on the churros." Gia laughed as she made her way to the kitchen. She waited until she was around the corner before she let the tears fall.**

 **If Elizabeth was pregnant they would have everything they hoped for except Zander would not have the wife he deserved.**

 **"** **Please don't let it be his." She prayed as she moved to the over sized kitchen.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Gia grinned at her reflection in the new stainless steel alliances. She inhaled deeply and took in the smell of the steel. It was her steel. Her cabinets. Her pots and pans. She was going to do good with this restaurant. Like today, they were making treats for the homeless shelter. It would be a good day for the children.**

" **You are glowing." Tammy's smiling face appeared next to hers. She pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Maybe it's the baby? How can you still be on your feet after four hundred cookies, sixteen cakes, and sixteen pies not to mention you made enough food for the largest shelter in the city. And here you are smiling. How?"**

" **It wasn't too long ago that Zander and I were standing in that line waiting for the one hot meal we would have that day. Most of the time it was peanut butter and jelly on a park bench with water from the fountain." Gia confessed. "If we were lucky we would get soup and a sandwich. Maybe, maybe we would get a stale cookie for dessert."**

" **Sounds horrible." Tammy said a she wiped her hands down the blue t-shirt she wore. "But you came out on top. Look at this place. Take so advice from an old woman, make your move now kid. Don't run in circles like I did. Twenty years and still a waitress."**

" **About that. You have been working nonstop to get this place up and running. You came up with the training program for the wait staff. You helped organize the kitchen staff. You did this." Gia said.**

" **I just wanted to make things easier for you." Tammy said.**

" **Easier?" Gia clasped both Tammy's hands in hers. "You saved us. We were sure we had covered everything but you found what we missed and without asking you plugged those holes."**

" **You gave me a job. It's the least I can do." Tammy said.**

" **The least?" Gia sighed and handed Tammy a white box with a yellow bow on top. "Don't argue just open it."**

 **Gia watched as she opened the box. Tammy's tired face lit up. "Gia!"**

" **Zander and I agree that you are the third leg we need." Gia began. "I would like to offer you the floor manager position with an option to become a partner when we expend."**

" **Gia!" Tammy gasped. "I want to say I am not qualified to be a manager but my mama always said jump on a galloping horse you never know where it will take you."**

" **Good, you have just enough time to go home and take a nap." Gia grinned. "You have a management class at PCU that starts today. So go home and get some rest. The class last a week. I don't want you here until it I completed."**

" **Okay, thanks Gia." Tammy said. Gia smiled as Tammy left the diner clinching the computer to her chest. It felt good to be in this place at this time where she could help hard working people like Tammy.**

" **Michael Corinthos, if you take that cookie…" Gia threatened as she turned around.**

 **Michael snatched his small hand away from the tray that held his favorite chocolate chip cookies. "Sammy wants a cookie."**

 **Gia smiled as she knelt in front of him. "Yeah? Well, these are for the homeless shelter. I don't think it's fair to those people if you take food away from them. I think that at six you are old enough to understand that. Tonight after dinner we are going to have a brown butter churro cake."**

" **I don't want a churro cake!" Michael stomped his small booted foot and crossed his arms. His mop of red hair flung to the side. "But we want a cookie."**

 **Leticia, his dark haired Hispanic nanny, came from the restroom pushing Sammy and baby Morgan in a tandem stroller. "It's nap time Michael. You know your mom's rules."**

 **Michael's face fell. "No cookies before nap time."**

 **Gia took his small hands in hers. "Maybe you can help take Sammy home and put him to sleep."**

" **We can read him your new book." Leticia said.**

" **Okay…"**

 **Gia stood and looked at the nanny. "If you don't mind, can you take Sammy back to Carly's? The shelter manager is running late. Yuri and Zander have appointment's."**

 **Leticia smiled. "No problem, Sammy is a good baby."**

 **Gia kissed Sammy. "Goodbye baby boy, you be good. Goodbye Mr. Michael, you listen and take good care of your brother and cousin."**

" **Bye Gia, I'm glad you're my aunt. You can cook better than mommy." Michael said.**

 **Leticia laughed. "Mrs. Drake makes a great frozen pizza."**

" **Yes she does." He turns to the door as the bell chimes. "Aunt Courtney!"**

 **Courtney reached down and hugged her stepson. "Michael, I missed you."**

 **Michael rubbed her cheek. "I'm sorry your mommy went to heaven."**

" **Me too but it is great to see you. You have gotten so big."**

 **The bell chimed again. "Hi Michael."**

" **I'm not supposed to talk to you." Michael walked over to where Max was standing in the corner and takes his hand.**

" **Leticia, why don't you take the boys to the house." She nodded to the kitchen door. "Max go with them."**

 **Max looked at the young woman concerned. "Are you sure?"**

" **I'm good." Gia looked Courtney and A.J. up and down. "I have this under control."**

" **We'll see you at the house." Leticia said.**

 **Gia glared at the pair. "What do you want?"**

 **Courtney removed her leather gloves. "My husband called me and told me I have a sister and I wanted to meet you."**

" **Hi and bye."**

 **Courtney scoffed. "That's it?"**

 **A.J. stepped forward. "Gia, she's your sister. You embraced Carly who is the vilest human being ever created. She drugged me. she poured a bottle of booze all over me and dumped me in a alley. And that was before she stole my son."**

" **See, here is the problem you bitches in this town seem to miss." Gia poked A.J.'s chest. "I do not have to justify anything I do to you or anyone else. I make my own decisions and you don't question them."**

 **Courtney stepped in between the pair. "I just want to know my family."**

" **Family, you people through that word around like it is nothing. My children are my family. My husband is my family. My brother, Zander is my family. You, Cinderella, are a pawn in that crazy house."**

 **Courtney shook her head. "I don't know what you heard or what Carly has told you…"**

 **Gia snorted. "Do you forget I have lived in this town for four years. I worked in Sonny's club. I have seen the drama and dysfunction. I don't care if your drunk husband rams your head into the next tree but he will stay away from me and my family."**

" **A.J. has stopped drinking…"**

" **Don't care."**

 **Courtney raised her hands in surrender. "I am just trying to know my family. I grew up with just me and my mom."**

" **All right, Courtney, look, obviously you are not hearing me. I live with Zander. I know what he feels inside. I know what keeps him awake at night. I know what his dreams are. Zander has done everything in his power to protect me. When the state separated us and we ran, he risked his life to protect me. We had to fight for everything we have. We did that together. We cared for my son together. So when you talk about family to me it isn't a mobster boss and his crazy needy sister. It isn't a Jason's drug and booze addicted family. It isn't Bobbie and Mike. It is what we want it to be. What we decide it should be."**

 **A.J. said softly. "Courtney just wants to know you."**

 **Courtney smiled. "In your time. No pressure."**

 **Gia returned a cold smile. "So this has nothing to do with your mother wanting to take my son?" A.J. blushed. "Yeah, I thought so. Now, I need you get out and don't come back unless you want to be a part of the slap a ho tribe."**


	29. Chapter 29

**Monica stared at the chart before slamming it on her desk in the on call office of the hospital. She could not concentrate on patient when he had three grandchildren being raised by morally contemptuous women. She hated to agree with Edward but the children would be better off raised by people who can afford to care for them. Her family was not perfect but they would love those children.**

" **I just assisted in a surgery that Robin should have been a part of but she is not here. Have you seen her?" Alan said coming into the room in his scrubs.**

" **No, Alan, I have not seen Robin. I am far more concerned about my grandsons." Monica snapped.**

" **You can't keep this up." Alan told her. "Jason has made it clear that we are not invited into Sammy's life. Am I happy? No, but I cannot deal with Jason and his string of women right now. I have three patients and we are short a surgeon and my wife is focused on causing more problems that we cannot handle today. Monica, I need you in a cardiology consult ten minutes ago. Hate me later. Kick me out of the house tomorrow. But please be a doctor today."**

" **What?" Monica stood gaping at her husband's retreating back. She snatched at the chart seconds before a familiar face walked past the office. She stalked from the room behind him. "Yuri Zhirkov I believe."**

 **Yuri folded the paper he held and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. "Yes?"**

" **I'm Monica Quatermaine and you are the man pretending to be the father of my grandchildren."**

 **Yuri smiled gently. "Yes, Jason's mother. Jason has asked that I do not engage with your family, but I will tell you. Sammy and Natalia are my children just as they are Jason's. We are All a family."**

 **Monica blinked. "Natalia?"**

 **Yuri's smile never faded. "Our unborn daughter. We are a family/"**

" **A family? A bar tender, a striper/drug dealer, and an illegal immigrant are a family to my grandchild? I don't think so." Monica seethed.**

 **Yuri's eyes narrowed. "Ma'am…"**

" **Dr. Quatermaine."**

 **Yuri: "Dr. Quatermaine…Gia is my wife. Her children are mine. She is a kind person with a big heart. Right now, she is baking for the homeless shelter that helped her and Alexander. Our children…"**

" **Her children are my son's. Gia is an opportunistic tramp who slithered her way it my son's life like Carly. Well, I for one will not allow her or anyone in your so called family to take advantage of my son." Monica snapped.**

" **Dr. Quatermaine…" He began.**

" **How much?"**

" **I am sorry?"**

" **How much will it cost me to get you and that gold digger out of my grandchildren's lives?"**

" **Dr. Quatermaine," Yuri's voice became hard. "Gia will not sale you our children. Ever. I understand the need to protect ones family. I feel that need. There is nothing I will not do for Alexander and Gia."**

 **Monica took a step forward. "Are you threatening me?"**

" **Monica, don't."**

 **Monica closed her eyes and turned to her adopted son. "Jason…"**

 **Jason's steely blue eye focused on the petite blonde. "Don't try to bribe Yuri. Don't threaten him."**

" **He is raising your children." She insisted.**

" **It's none of your business."**

 **Monica crossed her arms across her chest. "I disagree. They are my grandchildren and I cannot sit back and watch another woman wreck your life."**

" **Carly did not wreck my life." Jason clenched his fist. "She saved me when she gave me Michael."**

" **I do not understand why you cannot see her for the manipulator she is. She gave you Michael and took him back. She destroyed A.J.'s life."**

" **A.J. destroyed his own life." Jason's crystal blue eyes grew colder. "He drove his car into a tree because he was drunk. He was drunk when he slept with Carly. A.J. was drunk when he threatened Carly. He was drunk when he paid that arsonist to burn down our warehouse. A.J. kidnapped Michael and shot Alan. A.J. was a problem long before Carly came into the picture. You and the Quatermaine's act like A.J. was a saint before he met Carly. He wasn't. Stay away from my family. Stay away from Yuri.""**

 **Monica nodded. "If that is what you really want. I have a consult."**

 **Jason took Yuri by the arm and steered him to a empty waiting area just outside of the emergency room. "I'm sorry."**

" **Your mother believes she takes care of her family." The men stood silently for a moment. "My numbers have risen. Not by much but they are rising."**

 **Jason frowned. "What is the plan?"**

" **I have a medication to pick up at the pharmacy then I need to speak to our family tonight." Yuri sighed almost in defeat. "I do not want to lose my family when I have just found them. I will fight for as long as I can."**

" **I'm…"Jason began.**

" **Move, move, move!" A shout came from behind them. For people in blue scrubs pushed a gurney down the hall. A tiny brunette sat on top of the body stretched below her. Sweat trickled her brow as she pressed down counting out loud. "We have head trauma."**

 **Mac raced from the elevator. Seeing the blood stained face he cried out. He grasped the hand forcing the team to stop or risk losing their patient. "Robin, oh, my God. No, please, no. Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Oh, God. No. Take a breath, please."**

" **Sir," The doctor shouted as she continued chest compressions. "She will die if we don't get her to surgery."**

" **Mac," Anna gripped his arm. "Mac let them help her."**

" **Make way."Another group followed.**

" **Maxie? This can't be happening." He cried. "Maxie - Maxie, Daddy's here, baby. Maxie, Daddy's here. Hang on. Daddy's here."**

" **Jason," Patrick hurried behind the group holding Carly's hand. "Can you keep Carly here with you. I need to report in."**

" **Report in?"Mac swung around shoving Patrick. "You aren't going anywhere near my girls."**

" **Mac!"Anna cried stepping between the two men.**

" **No!" Patrick cried when he fell into Carly they both fell onto the floor. There was a loud thud when her head hit the floor.**

" **Ouch," She groaned.**

" **Don't move." Patrick was on his feet in an instant. "Ryan1 I need a gurney and a collar. Don't argue. You could have a concussion or worse."**

" **Mac," Jason's cold stare became icy. "You should leave."**

" **Mac, the girls need us. Let's go." Anna took his arm and led him away.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sonny sat at the desk in his home looking through the paperwork Stan was able to obtain most of Zander and Gia's records including a restraining order on a teenage boy who was obsessed with ten-year-old Gia. A man who was now in Port Charles.**

 **He could connect the dots. Last night Maxie got attitude with Gia and she was attacked. Robin walked in on the attack and she is in the ICU. This guy...this guy was after his sister and the Russian and Jason could not protect her. His former enforcer needed to step aside and let those who were competent deal with this problem.**

 **There was a soft knock at the door.**

 **Sonny sat up straight in his chair. "Yeah?"**

 **He could hear the sigh before Dante pushed the door open. "You asked me to come see you when we got back."**

 **Sonny stood with a dimpled smile. "I'm glad you came. How's Lulu?"**

" **Happy. Look, uh, you can't call the station looking for me." Dante pulled his hand through his jet black hair.**

" **I'm sorry, I can call next time" Sonny suggested.**

" **No, you are a crime boss. I'm a cop. Just being your son casts suspicion on me." Dante said. "Whatever, I pulled the file on the guy who was stalking Gia. He was just a confused kid. He actually moved to Port Charles for work a few years before Gia did."**

" **So you think he is clean? Someone is stalking my baby sister." Sonny explained. "She won't tell me anything. She is angry and acting out like Carly does."**

" **My understanding is Gia is not Carly." He said.**

" **Did you meet her?"**

 **Dante shook his head. "Saw not met."**

" **Well, you might not want to tell her you are my son." Sonny poured himself a drink but did not offer Dante one knowing it would be declined. "She seems to want nothing to do with our side of the family."**

" **I also looked into the allegations against Mike. He would not have been convicted if it wasn't an election year." He asserted. "What about the brother and husband?"**

" **Zander follows Gia. Gia follows Yuri." Sonny said. "Can we get leverage using the fact that she was sixteen when she slept with Jason?"**

 **Dante looked dumb founded. "Did you forget that she was sixteen or was it fifteen when she was stripping in your club. Or that the word on the street is a month before you discovered she was your sister you threatened both of them."**

" **We had word that she was selling drugs and caused Emily's overdose."**

" **So the rules change when the person is your family?" Dante asked.**

" **Yes."**

" **I can't do this with you. Leave the girl alone Sonny." Dante said as he pulled an envelope from his back pocket. "We got your, uh, wedding present."**

 **Sonny smiled brightly. "I know you were having a problem gathering the down payment for the house you wanted."**

 **The envelope landed on the table with a thump. "We can't accept it."**

" **Why not? I mean, it's legit. I'll show you the bank record."**

" **No, it has nothing to do with where the money came from."**

" **It's the fact that it came from me?" Sonny said. "The last thing I want to do is piss you off. I'm just here to say that I'm happy for you and it's a great thing that you got married."**

 **Dante nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate the congratulations. I just-you know, I just can't look like I'm on the take and the fact that I wasn't there made things worse."**

" **It's not much."Sonny defended.**

" **Only to you, I can't go around accepting two hundred thousand dollars from you."**

 **Sonny nodded his understanding. "I told you, the money is legit."**

 **Dante shook his head. I don't want to feel like I owe you something. If I suddenly had that amount of cash I.A. would want to investigate. Maybe you would ask me to suppress evidence or feed you information.**

" **I wouldn't." Sonny denied.**

" **Maybe you think your money is a way into my life."**

" **Would that be so bad?" Sonny asked.**

" **I'm not turning the money down out of spite. I don't feel comfortable accepting anything from you." Dante began coughing unable to catch his breath.**

" **You okay? What's wrong with you? Why don't I call my doctor or I'll take you to the hospital?"**

 **Dante wheezed. "No, I'm fine."**

 **Sonny shook his head. "No, you're not fine. Have a seat. Catch your breath. You don't sound good to me."**

 **Dante gratefully onto the sofa. "I caught a cold. Can't get rid of the cough."**

" **I can make you some soup." Sonny moved to the kitchen.**

" **Ma is on it." Dante declined before starting another phlegm filed coughing fit.**

 **Sonny poured a small amount of whiskey, added a generous amount of honey and twisted a whole lemon in it then handed Dante the glass. "Drink this slowly." He waited until Dante finished the first sip. "I'm your father. I'm concerned."**

" **Midnight feedings and diaper change are a thing of the past." Dante moved to sit the glass on the table.**

" **Finish it," Sonny sternly demanded. "You can take five minutes."**

' **Two." Dante took a quick swig.**

" **Five, Olivia told me to keep you here until she arrived."**

" **So you knew I was coming?"**

" **No," Sonny denied. "She thought you might come over. I told the guards to call her if you did."**

" **Fine…" Dante silently sipped the drink unwillingly to admit the warmth of the liquored made him feel better. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.**

 **Sonny's phone beeped. "Your mom will be here in a minute."**

 **Dante jerked awake. "I fell asleep."**

" **Just for a few minutes." Sonny smiled and handed Dante a thermos. "This is about weeks worth. No more than a third of a cup a night."**

" **Thanks…" Dante stood and stretched before taking the drink.**

" **Maybe you can come by my office. We could talk, you know, like father and son." Sonny said.**

" **Yeah. I don't know. Maybe. We'll see."**

" **Well, you get some time off. I mean, there's nothing wrong with coming to visit your father, right?"**

" **We'll see."**

" **To be honest I thought you would be at the hospital with Lulu."Sonny said.**

 **Dante hesitated. "Why would Lulu be at the hospital?"**

 **Sonny sighed his regret. "Maxie Jones and Robin Scorpio were attacked at General Hospital. They are in the ICU now."**

 **Dante's faced blanched. "I need to tell Lulu."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sam McCall sat on the cream leather sofa staring at the pictures she found in the safe. Sammy. There were enough pictures to fill an album. Did Jason instinctively know the baby was his? It wasn't about Gia. She was not the focus of his obsession. Sam had spent the last several hours comparing the boy to his father at that age. Monica happily copied her albums when Sam asked the last year.**

 **With a resigned sigh she looked around the penthouse she shared with Jason. She took in the furniture all chosen by Carly during a break up. Carly brought back in the pool table she loved. The lamps, end tables…everything was about Carly.**

 **Now everything would be about Sammy and the new baby. Could she live with it? She made up her mind. She could. She would.**

" **Sam?" Samantha heard her mother through the door. "Please, I need to speak with you."**

 **Sam wiped her hands on the tight black jeans she wore as she made her way to the door and opened it. Alexis stood in another flawless black business suit nervously gripping her expensive leather hand bag.**

" **I tried to call you first, but you weren't answering your telephone."**

 **Sam snorted. "I don't really feel like talking given how worthless I am."**

" **Hi, may I come in?"**

 **Sam silently moved away from the door. "You're here."**

 **Alexis hurried in before Sam could change her mind. She expertly scanned the room her eyes finding the photos. "What is that?"**

" **I'm glad you asked. This is Jason as a baby and these are his son." Sam slapped each stack in turn.**

 **Alexis fell onto the sofa. "My God, they are almost identical."**

 **Sam sat in a nearby chair where she could see Alexis but was not too close to touch. "Yes, they are. What do you want?"**

" **To apologize. I was frustrated, panicked and completely out of line. I allowed my worst fears to take over. You did nothing to deserve what I said." Alexis said.**

" **No I didn't."Sam agreed.**

 **Alexis blushed. "I spent what part of the week I was not beating myself up research precedents in similar cases."**

 **Sam leaned forward. "What did you find?"**

" **Nothing that will help. Jason could go to jail but again he did not know she was under age and Gia misrepresented herself. Any judge would forgive her desire to survive."**

 **Sam nodded her agreement. "So I was right. In order to win Gia over I'm going to need to get close to her."**

 **Alexis smiled. "Why do I think you have an idea."**

" **I applied for a part-time position at her restaurant. I got hired on."**

" **You want her to see you as a working woman like her."**

 **Sam nodded. "Yes."**

 **Alexis hesitated twisting the strap of her bag in her hands. "What about getting your G.E.D.?"**

" **I hired a tutor and he thinks I can take the test in a few months."**

" **Sam that's great."**

" **Alexis?" Sam began. "I need to know you are going to support me on this plan."**

" **I will."**

" **And maybe we can go shopping." Sam suggested.**

 **The older woman frowned. "For more conservative clothes?"**

" **More tops that are nice but no so revealing." Her brown eyes pleading.**

" **I have some time this afternoon." Alexis agreed.**

" **Thanks. I hate to admit it but I think I can admire Gia and Zander."**

 **Alexis arched an eyebrow. "Admire or understand?"**

" **What do you mean?" Sam asked.**

" **You and Danny, your stories sound a lot like Gia and Zander's. Brother and sister fighting for each other."**

" **You're right. The con artist I knew as my father left me after a scam of his went south and he took what little money I had left. So I was broke, and I couldn't take care of myself and I couldn't take care of Danny. I never, ever want to feel that desperate again."**

" **There is one difference."**

" **What?"**

" **Danny could not take care of you. You were fighting alone. As sad as Gia's story is she had Zander. Do not think she s better then you are."**

 **Sam nodded. "Yes she did."**

" **I will do what I can to support you."**

 **Sam began putting the pictures away. "Thanks, I've already lost way too much, and I am willing to fight like hell to hold on to what's left of my life."**

 **Alexis stood. "Now let's go find you some sexy, tasteful clothes."**


	32. Chapter 32

**A man stood at the conservatory window of a mansion overlooking the bay. It was the one thing that gave him peace. Watching the water ebb and flow the sunset, and the sound of birds singing to each other. It kept his demons at bay.**

 **He flexed his hand. It was sore but there were no cuts of bruises. It was a dream. He did not do this.**

 **"Sir?" the voice of his valet came from behind him. Alfred, his only friend during this time. The only man who knew about his black outs. "Sir, I have examined the footage from last night. You never left your bed. I can say with certain satisfaction that you are not the attacker."**

" **Then why can't I go visit them? Why do I dream about her? Her! A girl I don't know. A peasant." He asked. Anguish and pain were like a second skin. He stood gazing wistfully at the idyllic seascape below. Finally he stalked toward his study. "I will stay in the dungeons. You will lock me in and not let me out no mother how much I beg."**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry busy season continues.**

 **Gia grimaced as she and Zander walked along the docks. She loved the fresh air not the smell of old fish and waste. Still this was Zander's favorite place. She could suffer for him.**

 **Zander wrapped his arm around her shoulder before pressing a kiss to her temple. She could not help the smile that spread across her face. "Always my protector."**

 **Zander chuckled deep in his chest. "Always, you above everyone else. I promise Gia."**

" **I know, let's sit here." Zander smiled as he took a seat on the bench. It was one of the few places out in the open. No one could sneak upon them or eavesdrop on their conversation. "So, gossip first. Robin and Maxie got the crap beat out of themselves."**

 **Zander gave her a sharp look. "Who did they piss off?"**

 **Gia lifted her shoulders. "Who didn't they piss off?"**

" **Right." He said.**

 **Gia eyed her brother for a moment. "You're scared."**

" **I am." Zander said flatly.**

" **We should stick to the facts. No emotion." Gia sighed. "You want a family of your own but you don't want it with Elizabeth."**

 **Zander nudged her softly. "Shut up. I can't talk about this until I know."**

" **Fine, hide your head in the sand, next point of business. I made a list of possible stalkers. I want him out of the way before the diner opens."**

 **Zander blinked his surprise. "Three weeks?"**

" **Yes…"**

" **Jason and Yuri are not going to like it." He said.**

 **Gia took a yellow folder from her worn backpack and handed him the file. "They would like this even less."**

" **So it is him?" He growled.**

" **Yes"**

 **Zander looked around them to make sure they were still alone. "And we are going to finish this? No backing out? No running scared."**

" **Yes."**

 **Zander took her chin in his hand forcing her eyes to meet his. "Are you sure?"**

 **Gia held his eyes. She hands him another folder. "Two girls, my height, my look, missing. I'm sure."**

" **Gia…"**

" **Last time he took five." She grated. "Five girls. They are someone's family. Their daughter's just gone. I'm not going to let anyone else suffer because of this bastard."**

" **We aren't kids anymore. If we get caught we go to prison."**

" **No we aren't. Yes we will but we have so much more to lose and we are settling down." She agreed. "I am married. We have Sammy. We have two other kids coming. You need to ask out that hot nurse at the clinic. Most of all, I am tired of running and hiding."**

 **Zander nodded. "What's your plan?"**

 **Gia smiled. "Three days, when Carly is planning that stupid surprise party for your birthday. She is recruiting Jason and Yuri to help. Plus Jason has that thing with Sonny."**

 **Zander grinned. "Why aren't you helping?"**

" **I told Yuri that you and I needed a little time together." Gia did not think about lying to her husband.**

" **Weapon?"**

" **Knife."**

 **Zander nodded. "I'll do it."**

 **Gia shook her head. "No, the goal is to make him come for me. You are back up. If I can't get it done then you need to."**

" **So many thinks can go wrong."**

" **He is watching us. He is watching Sammy. He is hurting people in my name. He has to go." Gia said.**

 **Zander agreed. "We need to get away from Port Charles."**

" **The convention in New Orleans."**

" **We know the ground. The best spots for an ambush." Zander agreed.**

" **Lots of places to lose a body." Gia said. Zander began to speak but gripped his hand when she heard the tapping of heels on wood.**

" **Excuse me?" An overly cultured voice started. "Gia Campbell?"**

 **Gia looked over at the middle aged well dressed woman. She was pale with dark brown hair. "Gia Campbell-** **Zhirkova. Who are you?"**

 **Alexis moved forward and offered her hand. "D.A. Alexis Davis."**

 **Gia ignored the offering. "And?"**

" **Okay." She let the hand fall by her side. "And there has been a lot of trouble since you have come to town."**

 **Gia scoffed. "Really? In the past several years every crime committed in this Podunk town can be traced right back to little old me?"**

" **No," Zander placed his body between the two. "I know who she is. She's that chick, Sam's mother."**

 **Alexis crossed her arms over her chest. "I would appreciate it if you would refer to my daughter as Sam, Samantha, or Ms. McCall."**

 **Gia snorted and rolled her eyes. "As if a con artist deserves my respect."**

 **Alexis inhaled and closed her eyes. "Sam had a hard life."**

 **Gia glared at her. "Who hasn't?"**

 **Alexis sniffed. "Yes well, you had your brother. Sam was alone with a disabled brother and horrible adoptive parents."**

" **I'm crying for her. Really I am. All those men she conned and stole money from. Bankrupting their families. Hurting their children without regard." Gia grinned. "We're busy, let's cut to the chase. What do you want?"**

" **Alright then," Alexis bristled. "Sam loves Jason. They are going to be married soon and she will be stepmother to your children."**

" **Not if Gia says no." Zander said.**

" **Which I have." Gia agreed. "The con is to keep her distance."**

" **You cannot keep her out of their lives as long as she is in Jason's life. She is going to be his wife. She is jumping through hoops to make herself into a good mother for those kids."**

" **She is not their mother." Zander said.**

 **No she isn't." Alexis took a deep breath. "Jason will do what he needs to in order to make Sam happy."**

 **Gia laughed. "Except put her first. Quite the "mob". Choose her over Carly. Yea, she's important to anyone."**

" **Once Jason marries Sam he will seek joint custody of the children. Do not make this difficult. For god's sake just let them be a family."**

" **Lady, your daughter means nothing to us." Zander said. "Jason has to sue for custody which he won't. He won't even allow the con to see the kids if Gia says no."**

" **Zander, We don't have time for this." Gia took his arm. "Carly is back at the house. We should go."**

" **Sam is a good person." Alexis shouted after them.**

" **Is that what the families she destroyed will think?" Zander glared at the attorney. "There are cons that would not have taken everything from families. No matter how bad off she was what she did was wrong. How can you excuse that? You know never mind. I can't expect much from the daughter of a murder who got away with killing that man."**


	34. Chapter 34

**Dante Falconeri suppressed a shiver as he walked through the hospital corridor. The pale green and beige colors did nothing to sooth him. There was something about this place that made him uneasy. It always had. It was like the devil was dancing on his grave. If he included the last few days the feeling was simply overwhelming.**

 **He could not believe what was happening. Someone was attacking his friends. One of the kindest women he knew and Maxie, who was his wife's best friend. He had an aunt and uncle he did not know about. Lulu was a wreck. She could not accept what was happening to her friends. Ne ither could he.**

 **Dante sat next to his wife in the surprising comfortable seat. "Here, the tea will do you some good."**

 **Lulu accepted the offered beverage in trembling hands. "Thanks, the doctor said they are stable."**

 **He nodded. "That's good."**

 **She sipped at the drink appreciating that he knew how to sweeten it. "Robin was pregnant. She lost the baby. They had to do a complete hysterectomy. Who could have done this? Why did they do this?"**

 **Dante rubbed the small of her back. " It seems Maxie had a confrontation with Gia Campbell right before the attack."**

 **Lulu's head snapped up. "Who is Gia? Did she do this?"**

 **Dante: No she was at the PCPD. Lucky arrested her for assaulting Maxie. Gia Campbell is my aunt. Mike's daughter. She has a brother who is also Mike's kid.**

" **What?" She grips his arm. "Start at the beginning and tell me everything."**

 **Dante settles back into the chair. Taking her hand he tells her the story.**

" **Okay, first question, where are they?"**

 **He shrugged is shoulders. "I don't know but there is apparently someone stalking her."**

" **Any idea who?"**

 **Lucky came around the corner. "Hey guys, I may have an idea."**

 **Dante jerked up. "What did you find?"**

 **Lucky took the seat across from his partner. "A serial killer who has been following Gia for most of her life and killing children who looked like her. Five a year all over the country until her grandmother died. I don't think he could find her after that. Until…they started looking into the land she owned."**

" **Oh my God." Lulu cried. "All those little girls."**

" **Now, he is taking revenge on the people who confront Gia." Dante said. Lucky nodded his agreement.**

" **Have you met her?" Lulu asked.**

 **Dante shook his head. "No, she does not have warm happy thoughts about Mike's family."**

" **That's not fair." Lulu said.**

 **Dante: She has had a lot of trauma.**

" **Of course she has. I'm so stupid." She admitted. "It's not normal living your life like this."**

 **Dante stood. "Well, we need to speak to her."**

" **No we don't. Jason has her locked down. I received a call after looking at this." Lucky admitted**

" **You were told to leave the case alone." Lulu sighed before standing next to her husband.**

" **It's the familial connection." Dante said.**

 **The door to the ICU opened. Mac rushed to Lulu lifting her into a hug. "Maxie is waking up."**

 **Lulu squealed. "I have to go."**

 **Lucky and Dante watched the pair run into the room. "What now?"**

" **Talk to Gia. If she is in danger she will need help weather she wants it or not."**


End file.
